Only You & Me
by captainswan7683
Summary: Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre)
1. Chapter 1

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

 **Bien me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic CS en plusieurs chapitres. L'histoire se situe donc post 5x23 - petit avant-gout d'une saison 6 pendant ce long, si long hiatus.**

* * *

Emma regarda dans un sourire Regina et Henry s'éloigner ensemble.

Elle était contente d'avoir pu discuter en toute franchise avec la jeune femme à New-York, elle avait compris qu'il faudrait du temps à Regina, mais qu'elle réussirait à se remettre de la mort de Robin. Tout au fond elle l'admirait, parce qu'elle savait que si Killian n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir revenir, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à s'en remettre, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire son deuil.

Henry semblait heureux également, il acceptait de nouveau la magie ce qui était une bonne chose, et Violet et lui étaient si mignons ensembles.

Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait, un léger vent soufflait et elle replaça machinalement une mèche de cheveux, tandis qu'au loin la berline arrivait dans la rue principale de Strorybrooke.

Elle ne s'était probablement jamais sentie aussi en paix et sereine qu'en cet instant.

La voiture s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, au bord du trottoir. Sa mère, Zelena et le nouvel arrivant le Dr Jekyll en sortirent, puis son père qui conduisait, fit le tour du véhicule pour rejoindre le groupe et les entraîner chez Granny's.

Mais Emma ne voyait et n'attendait qu'une seule personne, l'homme qui descendit du côté passager et dans les bras duquel elle se précipita.

\- Love ! lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Le cœur d'Emma battit un peu plus vite, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de Killian, son amour. Elle sourit, heureuse, tout en se détachant de son étreinte pour attraper son bras et l'entraîner à la suite du groupe.

\- Killian...

\- Qu'y-a-t-il love, tu te sens encore coupable de mon retour ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non... Je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose... commença-t-elle tout en marchant. Tu sais après tout ce que l'on a traversé tous les deux, les ténèbres, l'Underworld... après avoir été séparés par des royaumes... je... je voulais te dire quelque chose, pour une fois que l'on n'est pas au milieu d'une bataille, qu'aucun de nous deux ne fait face à la mort, tu sais... quand les choses sont justes normales.

Entre temps ils étaient quasiment arrivés chez Granny's. Le reste du groupe était rentré dans le Dinner, mais eux s'arrêtèrent juste devant la terrasse.

Elle le dévisageait, cherchant ses mots. Il la regarda avec intensité.

\- Et que veux-tu me dire Swan ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, semblant légèrement hésiter. Killian l'encouragea du regard, dans l'expectative, se demandant ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui dire...

\- Je t'aime !

Il resta quelques secondes totalement sonné par sa déclaration. Ces trois mots magiques il n'espérait plus les entendre... Bien sûr elle lui avait déjà dit je t'aime, mais pas comme ça, pas pour rien... A chaque fois c'était parce qu'ils allaient se perdre, parce qu'elle avait peur...

Mais là c'était sans contrepartie, elle lui confirmait juste ce qu'il avait su dès le premier regard, c'est qu'un jour il gagnerait son cœur, sans tricherie. Et ce jour-là c'était maintenant ! Elle acceptait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était juste merveilleux.

Il lui dédia le plus rayonnant des sourires et ne sachant que dire d'autre, la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Emporté par sa fougue il la souleva de terre pour la serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Il sentit la jeune femme rire contre ses lèvres, puis gémir lorsqu'il approfondi leur baiser.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils oublièrent tout, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les personnes qui pouvaient les voir depuis le restaurant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Ils étaient juste seuls au monde.

Au bout d'un moment et parce qu'ils étaient aussi au bout de souffle, Killian la reposa doucement au sol et se détacha légèrement de la jeune femme, tout en continuant à lui sourire amoureusement.

\- Et si on allait rejoindre les autres, dit Killian au bout d'un moment.

\- Nous aurions pu...

\- Nous aurions pu quoi love ?

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas... prendre ma voiture par exemple, et aller au port, à bord de ton bateau...

\- Swan, tu ne me ferais pas une proposition malhonnête n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Si, répondit-elle dans un sourire légèrement coquin

Il releva un sourcil suggestif, partagé entre l'idée qu'elle plaisantait et celle beaucoup plus merveilleuse qu'elle ne jouait pas et qu'elle était au contraire très sérieuse.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Emma s'approcha à nouveau de lui, glissa ses mains autour de sa nuque et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse capitaine Jones, lui susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Killian déglutit et attira la jeune femme contre lui pour capturer ses lèvres d'un nouveau baiser passionné.

Tellement accaparés l'un par l'autres, ils ne virent même pas Regina et Henry passer tout près d'eux pour rentrer chez Granny's, ni le coup d'œil amusé, échangé entre la mère et le fils.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a des endroits pour faire ça ! les apostropha Regina.

Revenus sur terre, malgré eux, ils se séparèrent dans un sourire et Emma se tourna vers Regina, tout en gardant la main de Killian dans la sienne.

\- Vous comptez prendre racine ici ou rentrer avec nous... continua Regina sur le même ton, tandis qu'Henry, proche du fou rire avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur du restaurant.

\- C'est-à-dire... commença Emma mal à l'aise.

Elle ne savait comment lui dire poliment qu'ils avaient tout simplement d'autres projets que de passer le reste de l'après-midi dans ce restaurant.

\- Nous avons un problème finit par dire Regina en poussant un profond soupir.

Killian et Emma échangèrent un regard désolé, voyant leur tendre moment disparaître.

Tandis qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant à la suite de Regina, Emma ne put s'empêcher de pester. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils jamais être tranquilles ? Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas directement menacés de mort, il y avait toujours quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, pour les empêcher de passer un moment ensemble.

Elle ressentit une envie folle de tout plaquer d'un coup, d'attraper la main de Killian, et de partir en courant s'enfermer à bord du Jolly Roger ou de sa maison, d'y placer un sort de protection et de rester en tête à tête avec l'homme de sa vie pendant des jours.

Comme si Killian avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, ce qui au fond ne serait pas si extraordinaire, n'étaient-ils pas des âmes sœurs, elle sentit sa main exercer une douce pression sur la sienne. Elle chercha son regard et ils se sourirent complices.

\- Nous sommes ensembles, c'est la seule chose qui compte, lui murmura-t-il tout bas.

A peine eurent-ils pénétrés dans l'établissement qu'ils furent happés par David et Blanche.

\- On pensait que vous ne viendriez pas s'étonna Blanche dans un sourire.

\- Tu avais vu juste, dit Emma dans un soupir, mais apparemment Regina a des choses à nous dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda David étonné.

\- On a des problèmes intervint Regina en s'installant à la table.

\- Quel genre de problème ? demanda Emma dubitative.

\- Votre ami Mr Hyde est en ville dit Regina en regardant le docteur Jekyll.

\- Comment ça ? dit Blanche effarée.

\- Comment peut-il être ici ? dit Killian, il ne nous a pas suivi dans le portail...

\- Je l'ai rencontré pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, expliqua Regina. Il m'a expliqué avoir passé une sorte de marché avec notre cher Gold. D'après lui, il lui aurait cédé la ville, en échange d'un moyen de sauver Belle et son bébé...

\- Comment ça cédé la ville, elle ne lui appartient pas ! s'exclama Emma.

\- Non elle t'appartient répliqua Blanche en désignant Regina. C'est toi qui l'as créée avec la malédiction.

\- Techniquement, vu que nous sommes ici par le biais d'une seconde malédiction, je dirais même que c'est à toi qu'elle appartient répliqua Regina en regardant Blanche.

\- On peut ergoter comme ça pendant des heures, si vous allez chercher, c'est même Emma qui nous a tous ramené ici depuis Camelot, donc ce serait elle la propriétaire... Peu importe, cette ville est à nous un point c'est tout et ce type ne peut pas en être le propriétaire, quel que soit le marché qu'il ait pu passer avec ce maudit crocodile... s'énerva Killian.

Tous le regardèrent en silence quelques instants. Il n'avait pas tort, cette ville leur appartenait, et il fallait que ce soit un ancien pirate, spécialiste des pillages qui le leur rappelle !

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Zelena.

\- Je l'ignore soupira Regina.

\- Je suis désolé se lamenta le docteur Jekyll. Tout est de ma faute, si vous ne m'aviez pas emmené avec vous, il ne serait jamais venu jusqu'ici...Je vous mets dans l'embarras...

\- Mais vous nous avez aidé aussi, dit Regina en posant sa main sur le bras du médecin et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

Regina faisait référence au sérum du docteur, qu'elle avait utilisé sur elle, lui permettant ainsi de se séparer définitivement de l'Evil Queen.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas reprit-elle, c'est comment cet homme a-t-il pu être au courant de l'existence de Belle et de son futur enfant ?

Gênée, Blanche releva la tête rougissante.

 _ **Bon voilà pour ce premier chapitre, qui comme vous le voyez reprend la scène du merveilleux baiser...**_

 _ **Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Une petite review...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

 _ **Bon et bien je pensais poster ce chapitre plus tard, mais j'avais trop hâte de vous le faire découvrir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

* * *

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Blanche.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? s'énerva Regina.

Elle ne comprendrait jamais cette femme, se dit-elle en aparté. Elle était vraiment incapable de garder une information pour elle, et elle en savait quelque chose !

\- Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute, intervint Zelena.

Effarée Regina se tourna vers sa sœur. Que cette dernière prenne la défense de Blanche dépassait l'entendement pour elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce type, ce Hyde il était persuadé que nous travaillions pour Rumplesikstin ...

\- Je vois, mais tu pouvais démentir, sans expliquer dans le détail sa vie privée, fit remarquer Regina à Blanche.

\- Je suis désolée, dit cette dernière. J'ai agi sans réfléchir, poussée par l'instinct et l'urgence...

\- Oui comme toujours, tu agis et tu réfléchis après, je le sais bien !

\- Regina... tenta Blanche en soupirant.

Elle se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise. C'était vrai, elle avait tendance parfois à être trop impulsive et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait eu peur que ce Hyde ne tue Killian, en fait. Jamais elle ne se le serait pardonnée, et n'aurait jamais pu regarder Emma en face après ça. Comment aurait-elle pu dire à sa fille que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout était mort, sans qu'elle fasse tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider ?

\- Regina, Blanche a fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste... plaida David mal à l'aise également.

\- Elle voulait juste sauver le pirate intervint Zelena.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Emma en regardant Killian.

Mal à l'aise ce dernier esquissa une grimace qui pouvait passer pour une sorte de sourire et se gratta derrière l'oreille, ne sachant trop que dire.

\- Oui ce Hyde était en train de le tuer... Non pas que moi personnellement ça m'aurait gêné... mais je crois que le prince et la princesse n'auraient pas aimé devoir annoncé à Emma que son pirate était mort encore une fois ! ironisa Zelena.

Emma blêmit et sentit une vague de terreur rétrospective l'envahir, si forte qu'elle agrippa la main valide de Killian. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte silencieuse en cherchant son regard pour la rassurer, car il avait bien évidemment compris son angoisse.

\- Tu... tu... m'as dit à New-York que ce type semblait dangereux, pas qu'il avait tenté de te tuer l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Parce que ça ne m'a pas paru important love. Je n'avais pas envie de t'inquiéter outre mesure pour quelque chose qui avait déjà eu lieu...

\- Pas important, explosa-t-elle. Pas important ! Non c'est vrai que j'oubliais que tu étais un putain de survivant Killian Jones !

En colère elle se leva tout en continuant à l'invectiver, les yeux débordants de larmes.

\- Un putain de survivant, qui passe son temps à mourir...continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Trois fois, tu es mort trois fois ! Et la dernière fois j'ai dû te dire adieu dans ce fichu souterrain de l'Underworld en pensant te laisser là à jamais, sans savoir si tu ne serais pas condamné à une éternité de tourments...Mais non tu as raison, le fait que tu aies failli mourir encore une fois n'est vraiment pas important... Qu'importe si moi je crève de peur de te perdre à nouveau !

Devant sa détresse Killian sentit son cœur se serrer. Dieu qu'il détestait la voir dans cet état-là, dieu qu'il s'en voulait d'être responsable des larmes de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle avait déjà bien assez pleuré pour lui.

\- Love je t'en prie arrête, supplia-t-il se levant à son tour pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne lutta pas, en larmes elle s'abandonna simplement dans la douce étreinte de son homme.

\- Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est bien justement pour ça... pour que tu ne te mettes pas dans un état pareil. Et si tes parents ne t'ont rien dit, c'est pour la même raison. Ils savent à quel point tu t'inquiètes... Je suis désolé love, je ne le fait pas exprès, mais il est vrai que j'ai tendance à attirer ce genre de situation... Mais je te promets que je ferai toujours tout pour rester avec toi, à tes côtés, parce que non seulement c'est la seule chose que je désire au monde, mais c'est aussi la raison de cette deuxième chance que m'a accordé Zeus...

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, gémit-elle la tête blottie conte sa poitrine, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Regina contempla le couple un long moment, puis secoua la tête pour cacher l'émotion qui l'avait gagné devant cette scène si tendre.

\- Le problème est que ce Mr Hyde, n'est apparemment pas venu seul. Il a parlé de personnes de son monde... dit-elle en regardant le docteur Jekyll espérant sans doute qu'il leur donne quelques détails.

\- Plein de personnes vivaient dans notre monde, expliqua ce dernier. Des personnes venant d'horizons différents, toutes réunies en cet endroit pour des raisons toutes différentes...

\- Ce qui nous avance... ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Zelena.

David leva un sourcil, se disant que finalement Regina et sa sœur, se ressemblaient énormément.

\- Et qu'allons-nous faire de tous ces nouveaux arrivants ? demanda Blanche.

\- Eh bien j'imagine que c'est le problème du maire... dit Regina en fixant la jeune femme.

Blanche baissa les yeux. Le maire c'était elle désormais, elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

\- Ton expérience me serait utile... dit-elle à Regina.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un brin flattée de la remarque de Blanche. Bien sûr qu'elle pourrait l'aider, en plus cela lui permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'à son propre malheur...

En voyant Emma en larmes lorsqu'elle avait appris que Hook avait encore failli mourir, elle avait pensé à Robin. S'il avait pu revenir à ses côtés, et qu'elle avait failli le perdre une nouvelle fois, elle aurait probablement réagi comme la jeune femme. Enfin à la seule différence, qu'elle ne se serait jamais donné en spectacle de cette manière !

\- J'imagine que oui évidemment... répondit-elle. Il faudrait organiser une sorte de recensement. David vous pourriez le faire.

\- Bien sûr, réagit immédiatement le prince.

\- Si je peux vous être utile proposa le docteur Jekyll.

\- Vous le serez, peut-être connaissez-vous certaines personnes...

\- Nous pouvons mettre en place une sorte de cellule de crise au bureau du sheriff dit Emma à son tour. Killian pourra nous aider également, nous ne serons pas de trop.

Tous levèrent les yeux sur le jeune couple. Blanche allait dire quelque chose, mais Regina la devança.

\- Votre aide nous sera utile, mais en temps voulu...

\- Pardon ?

\- Laisse-moi finir Emma s'il te plaît. Tu as besoin de repos. Depuis que tu as pris les ténèbres en toi, as-tu seulement dormi ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas...mais... bredouilla Emma.

\- Regina a raison renchérit Killian. En tant que DarkOne tu ne dormais pas, puis après tu n'as pas fermé l'œil une seule fois durant tout le temps où nous étions dans l'Underworld et depuis ...

\- Et depuis notre retour, elle n'a pas plus dormi ! dit Blanche se mêlant de la conversation.

\- Donc j'ai raison reprit Regina. Tu as besoin de repos, donc tu vas rentrer chez toi, ou à bord du bateau de ton cher pirate, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer !

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa. Ils avaient tous raison, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas passé une vraie nuit de sommeil et la perspective de pouvoir le faire entre les bras de Killian était bien trop tentante pour qu'elle le refuse !

\- En ce cas dit-elle en dissimulant un sourire.

\- Filez ! dit Blanche dans un sourire complice.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le trottoir devant chez Granny's.

\- Swan dit Killian en lui prenant la main, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

\- Non c'est moi ! Je me suis mise en colère de manière stupide...C'est juste...

\- Que tu as eu peur. Tu sais love, j'ai encore du mal avec ça...

\- Quoi ?

\- Le fait de compter pour quelqu'un à ce point !

Bouleversée la jeune femme le dévisagea les yeux débordant d'amour. Elle ne savait quoi dire, elle n'avait pas les mots. Elle connaissait son passé, l'abandon de son père, la perte de tous les êtres qui lui avaient été chers et sa solitude, ses longues années, voire siècles de solitude. Elle voulait juste lui faire oublier cette vie-là. Elle voulait juste qu'il soit heureux, tout comme elle l'était désormais. Alors elle lui dit les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, ces trois petits mots qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à avouer et qui aujourd'hui lui paraissaient si simples et si beaux.

\- Je t'aime !

 _ **Notre pauvre Emma qui pète les plombs en apprenant que Killian a encore failli mourir ! Je tenais absolument à faire référence à ce qui s'était passé dans le 5X22 lorsqu'il a failli se faire étrangler par Hyde, parce que moi ça m'avait choqué (je m'étais dit non pas encore, il est assez mort non ?). Bon ils vont enfin avoir un peu de temps pour eux non ? ou pas...**_ _ **J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plus !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**aOnly You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres.** **Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Emma arrêta sa voiture sur le port et s'apprêtait à en sortir, lorsque Kilian la retint par le bras.

\- Love, ce n'est pas que je ne souhaite pas t'accueillir à bord de mon magnifique navire, mais je me demande si c'est l'endroit idéal pour que tu te reposes...

\- Et que suggères-tu ? lui demanda Emma en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Ta maison...

\- Oh...

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, se contentant de s'agiter nerveusement sur son siège en fixant un point lointain devant elle.

L'idée de se retrouver dans cette maison, dans laquelle, elle comme lui, n'avaient que de mauvais souvenirs ne l'enchantait pas. Elle savait que cette maison était importante pour Killian, c'est lui qui l'avait choisi, mais le souvenir de tout ce qui s'y était déroulé, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux les DarkOnes, la terrifiait.

\- Je... je... je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée tu sais... Cette maison, ce qu'elle représente commença-t-elle hésitante.

Killian soupira en la regardant.

\- C'est ta maison love, je l'ai choisi pour que tu y vives, que nous y vivions ensemble... Mais je comprends... Il s'y est passé des choses horribles... Toutes ces horreurs que je t'ai dîtes, tout le mal que je t'ai fait...

\- Quoi ? Non arrête, ça n'a rien à voir voyons ! Tout ce que tu as pu dire ou faire dans cette maison était uniquement dicté par les ténèbres qui étaient en toi... Ce n'était pas toi !

\- Alors si ce n'est pas ça qui te dérange, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ? lui demanda-t-il à la fois surpris, mais aussi rassuré.

\- Je pensais juste...que... pour toi ce serait difficile de te retrouver là-bas... Non pas à cause de ce que tu as fait, mais plutôt à cause de ce que je t'ai fait. C'est dans cette maison que Zelena t'a dit ce que j'avais fait à Camelot, c'est dans cette maison qu'était Excalibur, c'est là-bas que tu as compris que je t'avais transformé en cette chose que tu hais...

La voix d'Emma mourut dans un sanglot. Kilian se tourna vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Swan je t'en prie, arrête. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être la meilleure solution à Camelot, et avec le recul, je pense, non je suis certain que j'aurais fait la même chose, car je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre ! Je t'ai dit des horreurs qu'au fond je ne pensais pas, mais c'est vrai j'étais blessé que tu m'aies transformé en cette chose... Et puis soyons honnête j'ai été faible et incapable de résister plus d'une minute aux ténèbres et j'ai foncé tête baissée dans ce que je connais le mieux, la vengeance !

\- Killian, je croyais que tu t'étais pardonné, que tu avais compris que ce n'était pas ta faute...

\- Oui, mais il n'empêche que les faits sont là !

Emma resta silencieuse un moment, et un vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Cette maison au fond n'y est pour rien ! dit-elle.

\- C'est vrai ! Nous n'y avons passé que si peu de temps, mais j'y ai tout de même quelques beaux souvenirs, puisque c'est dans cette maison, enfin sa version de l'Underworld, que j'ai retrouvé mon frère !

Emma lui sourit tendrement. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu connaître Liam, même si les rapports avec lui n'avaient pas été simples.

\- Et puis au moins, nous savons de quoi aura l'air cette maison, remplie de jouets, même si avec toutes les chambres qu'il y a, nous pourrons mettre la nursery ailleurs qu'au beau milieu du salon...

Soudain, réalisant les implications de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle s'arrêta net, rougissante. Killian la dévisageait stupéfait.

Bien sûr lorsqu'il avait acheté cette maison, il l'avait choisi en priorité parce qu'elle donnait sur le port et la mer, parce qu'elle avait une barrière blanche comme Emma en rêvait, mais surtout parce qu'elle était grande et qu'on pouvait parfaitement y fonder une famille. Il en avait rêvé, sans vraiment se l'avouer, se demandant parfois quel père il pourrait être, ou même si Emma souhaiterait un jour avoir un autre enfant... Mais là elle en parlait, comme de quelque chose de réel. Un avenir proche !

\- Je... enfin... je bredouilla-t-elle lamentablement, ne sachant trop quoi rajouter.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quel père je pourrais-être, je n'ai pas eu le meilleur des modèles...

\- Tu serais un père formidable ! Il n'y a qu'à te voir avec Henry s'enflamma Emma.

\- Toi Swan tu serais une mère merveilleuse.

\- Je... je... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas élevé Henry, je n'ai pas été présente pour lui.

\- Tu as abandonné Henry parce que tu n'avais pas le choix, mais depuis que vous vous êtes retrouvés tu es une mère géniale ! !

Ils se sourirent complices et sans rien rajouter, la jeune femme redémarra la voiture pour la garer quelques minutes plus tard, devant chez elle.

C'est en silence qu'ils gravirent les quelques marches du porche et pénétrèrent dans la maison plongée dans le silence.

Des cartons traînaient çà et là dans le salon. Certains ouverts, d'autres encore fermés. Ils contenaient toutes les affaires d'Emma, qu'elle avait déménagées de chez ses parents, sans prendre jamais le temps de les ranger.

\- J'ai du rangement à faire, dit-elle en contemplant le salon.

\- Je t'aiderai... lui répondit Killian incapable de détacher ses yeux de la porte du sous-sol.

Emma capta son regard.

\- Il n'y a plus rien... Ce sous-sol est un sous-sol de maison totalement normal à présent !

\- Je sais... c'est juste que...

Que quoi ? Il ne saurait le dire au fond. Il avait affirmé à Emma que ce qui s'était passé ici n'avait plus d'importance et c'était vrai ! Ce qui comptait désormais c'était le présent et ce qu'ils allaient construire dans cette maison, leur futur. Ils auraient besoin de temps sûrement pour refermer les blessures, mais ils ne tenaient qu'à eux de créer de beaux moments, qui deviendraient de beaux souvenirs.

\- Rien dit-il en lui souriant sincère.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

\- Ta proposition tient toujours ? demanda-t-il dans un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc capitaine, répliqua-t-elle badine.

\- Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire shérif Swan, dit-il sur le même ton en lui prenant la main et l'entraînant dans l'escalier.

* * *

Une fumée grise envahit la clairière, faisant sursauter l'homme assis près du feu.

Il était pâle, le visage marqué par une cicatrice, vêtu d'une sorte de redingote noire et d'une chemise à haut col, à l'ancienne mode. Vêtements bien peu adaptés à un campement en forêt.

La fumée se dissipa laissant apparaître une belle femme brune, vêtue d'une magnifique robe grise et noire brodée, digne d'une reine. D'ailleurs sa coiffure, ses bijoux, son port de tête altier et son allure, donnaient tout à penser que cette femme ne pouvait être qu'une altesse royale.

L'homme se leva, reconnaissant la nouvelle venue.

\- Votre altesse, dit-il tout bas de sa voix grave et monocorde.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici reclus dans cette forêt ? l'apostropha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Je croyais que cette ville était vôtre désormais

\- C'est ce que m'a fait croire le DarkOne, il a juste oublié de me parler de certains habitants qui ne sont pas prêts à m'accueillir !

\- Les Charming et leur chère fille Emma ! cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Toujours eux...Ils m'ont tout pris, mais un jour viendra où ils devront enfin payer.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'eux très chère, il y aussi votre alter égo, cette Regina Mills, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

A l'énoncé de ce nom, Hyde eut la satisfaction de voir l'Evil Queen blêmir.

\- Cette pauvre idiote a vraiment cru, qu'elle pourrait me détruire comme ça, que ces gens étaient ces amis. Elle aussi un jour, elle payera.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Emma va payer en premier, je vais tout lui prendre...

\- Comme son fils ?

Il la vit sursauter légèrement, et compris qu'il ne pourrait compter sur elle que jusqu'à un certain point. Qu'importe, elle lui serait utile de toute manière.

\- Je vais lui prendre l'homme qu'elle aime, ce pirate. Je vais le détruire et cette fois sans espoir de retour, dit-elle les yeux brûlants de haine.

 _ **Eh bien voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Un joli moment CS tout fluffy avec une référence à cette fameuse maison nursery (oui ça aussi ça m'as bien perturbé durant la 5B...ça a une signification non vous croyez pas ?) -Et puis bien sûr, des menaces qui planent... Une petite review ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres.** **Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

 ** _Voici le 4e chapitre de cette fic, un chapitre rating M, comme je le précise plus bas. Merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et un petit clin d'œil à Vicky59 : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et t'encouragera avant tes exams...Bonne chance !_**

* * *

 ** _ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST RATING M_**

* * *

Après avoir dîné et une fois leur fils couché, David et Blanche se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans leur appartement.

\- Quelle journée ! souffla la jeune femme en venant se jeter sur le canapé aux côtés de son mari.

\- Tu l'as dit, répondit David en tendant le bras derrière lui, pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher de lui.

\- Je suis inquiète par rapport à ce que Regina nous a expliqué tout à l'heure dit Blanche en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Chaque chose en son temps chérie. Nous allons d'abord nous occuper des nouveaux arrivants et qui sait, peut-être que ce Hyde n'a pas de mauvaises intentions...

La jeune femme regarda son mari d'un air dubitatif, mais n'insista pas.

\- Il y a autre chose qui te préoccupe n'est-ce-pas ? insista David qui la connaissait par cœur. C'est ce qui s'est passé dans ce monde, ce que tu as raconté à propos de Gold ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire, que si je m'étais tu, une nouvelle menace ne serait pas en train de planer sur Storybrooke

\- Mais Killian serait mort, car je n'aurais jamais réussi à empêcher ce type de l'étrangler.

\- Et cela aurait brisé définitivement le cœur de notre fille !

\- Emma ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau Killian...

\- C'est normal... Je serais pareille moi à sa place, s'enflamma Blanche.

\- Tu compares ce que nous avons, à leur histoire ? demanda doucement David

La jeune femme, laissa échapper un soupir entre l'exaspération et l'agacement. L'attitude de David à l'égard de l'histoire d'amour de Killian et Emma avait souvent été un sujet de dispute. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il refusait de voir l'évidence. Ces deux-là s'aimaient, ça crevait les yeux. C'était l'amour véritable, ils avaient passé le test des Dieux dans l'Underworld, Killian était revenu auprès d'Emma. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il de cette manière ?

\- Oui, ne t'en déplaise ! dit-elle vivement en bougeant pour se retrouver assise face à lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Ils ont passé le test des dieux dans l'Underworld !

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te déranges dans le fait que ta fille puisse connaître le véritable amour ? C'est parce que c'est un pirate ? Tu sais il a drôlement changé...

\- Je sais, je dois même avouer que je commence vraiment à l'apprécier... Il a changé et il aime passionnément Emma.

\- Ah ! tout de même ! se réjouit Blanche.

\- C'est juste que pendant longtemps je me suis inquiété pour Emma. J'avais peur qu'il ne la fasse souffrir à un moment ou un autre. Ce type a un passé de séducteur impénitent et je m'étais imaginé que ce qui le faisait courir était la conquête et qu'une fois qu'il aurait mis Emma dans son lit...

\- Attends ! s'impatienta sa femme, tu en parles au passé, ce qui signifie que tu ne le penses plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, je ne le pense plus. Je sais que ce qu'ils partagent est le véritable amour. Emma est allée dans les enfers pour le retrouver, et Killian ferait la même chose pour elle. Rien ne peut les séparer.

Mary-Margaret lui sourit tendrement.

\- A la bonne heure, dit-elle doucement en caressant sa joue. Tu vois bien que leur histoire et identique à la nôtre...

\- Vu comme ça.

\- Tu sais Emma est terrorisée à l'idée de perdre à nouveau Killian et je la comprends complétement, reprit Blanche.

\- Tu as peur toi aussi, lorsque nous nous battons ? lui demanda tendrement David.

\- Evidement ! Tu en douterais mon amour ?

\- Non ! murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, en se penchant vers la jeune femme pour capturer ses lèvres.

* * *

La sensation d'un poids posé sur sa taille, la tira du sommeil sans rêve dans lequel elle avait plongé.

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans cette chambre, leur chambre, que la fatigue l'avait assaillie. Killian l'avait bien compris, aussi s'était-il allongé à ses côtés sur ce lit et l'avait-il pris tendrement dans ses bras, déposant une multitude de baisers sur ses joues et ses lèvres. Elle avait tenté de lutter contre le sommeil, mais il lui avait murmuré de tendres mots d'amour à l'oreille en caressant ses cheveux et elle avait fini par s'endormir entre ses bras.

Emma se retourna pour regarder le propriétaire de ce bras, qui dormait encore. Très tendrement sa main vint dessiner les contours du visage de l'homme endormi, ses joues un peu rugueuses, la barbe naissante, l'arête du nez, ses paupières encore fermées, les courtes mèches brunes en bataille et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces, si parfaites, qui la rendaient folle au moindre contact, ses lèvres qui appelaient au baiser.

Sous les tendres caresses de la jeune femme, Killian entrouvrit ses incroyables yeux bleus.

\- Tu apprécies le spectacle Swan, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

La main en suspens elle lui sourit amoureusement, puis captura ses lèvres. Avec un grognement Killian la serra contre lui pour approfondir ce baiser. Bien vite leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs souffles se heurtèrent.

Fiévreux, impatients ils se déshabillèrent l'un, l'autre, se découvrant. Les doigts de Killian caressaient le dos d'Emma, tandis que cette dernière parcourait son torse d'une multitude de baisers enflammés. Killian ne put retenir un sourd gémissement, tandis qu'il la faisait basculer sous lui. Emma rit, les doigts du jeune homme étaient déjà sur son sein, tandis que sa langue titillait le second.

\- Kil...Kilian murmura-t-elle d'une voix hachée par le plaisir.

\- Oui Love, un problème peut-être ? ironisa-t-il, tandis que sa main lâchait son sein pour s'égarer beaucoup plus bas.

\- Oh ! gémit-elle.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il insérait un doigt en elle.

\- Oh non... mon dieu ne t'arrête surtout pas...

\- Comme tu voudras amour !

Et ses doigts continuèrent leur douce torture, tandis que le corps d'Emma s'arquait en proie à un orgasme formidable. Haletante la jeune femme se redressa et s'empara du sexe dressé de son amant. Sa bouche et sa langue y imprimait de lents allers-retours. Les yeux mi-clos, Killian gémissait, attrapant la longue chevelure de la jeune femme pour l'amener encore plus près de lui.

\- Emma... Emma... Oh Emma !

\- Un problème capitaine ? dit-elle à son tour un rire dans la voix.

\- Tu veux me rendre fou n'est-ce pas ? parvint-il à articuler.

\- Peut-être continua-t-elle à jouer, tandis qu'elle délaissait son sexe dressé pour aller lécher le lobe de son oreille droite, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir.

Il se redressa et la bascula à nouveau sous lui.

\- Ah oui vraiment, tu veux jouer ma jolie, alors on va jouer !

Et sans plus attendre, il écarta les cuisses de la jeune femme et la pénétra. Les yeux verts d'Emma s'agrandirent démesurément sous l'assaut et elle laissa échapper un sourd gémissement de plaisir. Ses pensées volèrent en éclat tandis que Killian s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en elle. Ses ongles vinrent se planter dans les omoplates de son amant, quand le plaisir devint trop intense et dans un râle elle jouit en criant son prénom. Killian ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et s'abattit sur elle, le souffle court, en murmurant son prénom.

Haletants, épuisés, ils restèrent ainsi, allongés l'un sur l'autre, pendant ce qui pouvait être une minute, comme une éternité. Puis reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Killian roula sur le côté pour libérer la jeune femme, qui chercha instinctivement le contact de sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

\- J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Plus de sorts, de sortilèges, de magie, ni de menaces... Ce serait le paradis... Juste toi et moi. Juste nous ! dit-elle en se redressant sur un coude, tandis que ses doigts traçaient un doux sillon sur le torse de Killian.

\- Nous ne pourrons jamais empêcher les menaces Emma, tu le sais bien, lui répondit-il en attrapant sa main pour en embrasser la paume. Même dans ton monde en dehors de Storybrooke, les menaces existent et le mal également. Il prend d'autres formes, c'est tout.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Je sais...je sais...

D'un doigt léger elle suivit les contours de sa poitrine, puis de son ventre plat. Sa main s'arrêta sur sa hanche gauche ornée d'un tatouage. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, tout occupés qu'ils avaient été quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle le regarda de plus près et lui sourit émue.

\- Un cygne vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit-il dans un murmure.

\- Quand l'as tu fait faire ?

\- Durant l'année passée loin de toi dans la forêt enchantée... Je voulais avoir quelque chose sur moi qui te rappelle, quelque chose d'indélébile... Même si je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier.

\- Voilà qui a dû rajouter à ton charme et ton mystère auprès de toutes ces charmantes filles qui te tournent autour dans les tavernes de la forêt enchantée, dit-elle dans un rire.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis un pirate incroyablement séduisant, fanfaronna-t-il. Ceci étant, tu es la seule femme à avoir jamais vu ce tatouage ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, plongeant l'océan de ses yeux dans les siens.

Pendant quelques secondes Emma resta sans voix, réalisant l'implication des paroles de Killian. Puis elle se demanda, comment elle réagirait aujourd'hui, si elle devait vivre loin de lui avec ses souvenirs, sachant qu'elle n'existait pas pour lui... Elle serait dévastée ! Et lui, il avait vécu ça durant un an...

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui vola un doux baiser.

\- Je suis désolée dit-elle tout bas.

\- De quoi love, nous sommes réunis à présent... Et nous devons profiter de chaque moment précieux qui nous est accordé.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, lui répondit-elle haussant les sourcils, un rire dans la voix, tandis que ses lèvres venaient embrasser son torse.

\- Vraiment... rugit-il en la basculant sous lui pour lui voler un nouveau baiser. Si tu me laisse quelques minutes, je suis sûr que je pourrais te montrer de quoi je veux parler, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Storybrooke. L'homme à la redingote, s'approcha de la boutique et en força la serrure.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur, regardant ce qui s'y trouvait, soulevant certains objets puis les reposant. Cet endroit lui plaisait beaucoup.

Puisque le DarkOne lui avait offert cette ville, il était juste qu'il prenne possession de cette boutique.

Cette femme l'Evil Queen et sa haine allait l'aider à réaliser ce qu'il voulait, faire de cette ville son nouveau monde !

 _ **Et bien voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre tout fluffy... Ils méritent bien cette tendre parenthèse n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne dis pas que les autres chapitres seront aussi tranquilles... A voir. En tout ca j'espère que vous aurez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et commentaires... J'adore !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres.** **Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Le défilé des nouveaux arrivants n'avait pas cessé depuis le début de la matinée et David commençait à en avoir assez. Ils avaient déjà recensé près de 150 personnes, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, et ce n'était pas encore fini.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et croisa le regard attentif du Dr Jekyll, qui semblait lui tout à fait heureux de cette tâche. Puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur Blanche et Regina en grande conversation sur la manière d'organiser un camp de fortune pour les nouveaux habitants.

\- Je peux continuer si vous le voulez, proposa aimablement Jekyll dans un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus ! s'exclama David trop heureux d'échapper à cette tâche fastidieuse.

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre les deux femmes, avec la ferme intention de proposer son aide pour la mise en place du camp. Tout plutôt que de rester enfermé dans ce bureau...

\- Nous pourrions installer le camp à la lisière de la forêt côté ouest, là où Ro...

Réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire Blanche se tut immédiatement, gênée.

\- Là où Robin et ses hommes avaient établi leur campement, compléta Regina. Tu as le droit de prononcer son nom, tu sais. Je ne vais pas fondre en larmes si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes...

\- Oh...Regina je suis désolée. Je sais à quel point tu es une femme forte et je t'admire, mais c'est juste que je ne voulais pas te faire de peine inutile...

\- J'ai l'habitude de souffrir, répondit la brune d'un ton désenchanté.

Blanche allait répliquer, mais l'arrivée de David l'en empêcha.

\- Je pourrais vous apporter mon aide logistique, dit ce dernier.

\- Et le recensement ? demanda Regina aigrement.

\- Le Dr Jekyll s'en charge, il a l'air d'adorer ça !

\- Je vois...

\- On pensait établir le camp côté ouest qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Blanche dans un sourire à son mari.

\- Ça me parait une bonne idée.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? dit Regina d'un ton décidé en se levant.

\- Je me disais, dit David, que vu l'ampleur de la tâche, la présence d'Emma et même de Hook ne serait pas de trop...

\- Emma a besoin de repos, commença Blanche.

\- C'est vrai et je suis même la première à l'avoir fait remarquer dit Regina, mais David n'a pas tort, nous ne serions pas de trop...

\- Laissons leur encore au moins cette journée tranquille, plaida Blanche.

Tous approuvèrent.

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner prit en tête à tête dans leur cuisine avec vue sur le port, Emma s'attela avec l'aide de Killian au rangement de ses cartons.

\- Où veux-tu ranger tout ça ? demanda Killian en désignant deux cartons remplis de vêtements.

\- Dans la penderie de la chambre...

\- Heureusement qu'elle est grande !

\- N'exagérons rien même avec ces cartons il restera bien assez de place !

\- De la place pour quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Eh bien pour tes affaires, répondit Emma en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Mes affaires ? dit-il dans un demi-sourire en levant un sourcil surpris.

\- C'est-à-dire que je... je m'étais dit que tu pourrais peut-être récupérer certaines affaires à toi à bord du Jolly Roger et les installer ici...Enfin je veux dire, bien sûr si tu comptes vivre ici à temps plein et... bredouilla-t-elle affreusement mal à l'aise.

Killian s'approcha d'elle, et glissa son crochet dans ses longs cheveux.

\- Swan es-tu en train de me demander de venir vivre avec toi, dans cette maison ? demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire qu'il peinait à cacher.

\- Eh bien, dans l'idée, c'est un peu ça…oui, murmura-t-elle presque intimidée.

\- J'aime beaucoup... vraiment beaucoup cette idée Swan, murmura-t-il la bouche dans ses cheveux.

Elle lui sourit heureuse et soulagée.

\- Tant mieux parce je veux pouvoir me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés, m'endormir toutes les nuits entres tes bras. Et je veux que nous puissions faire l'amour quand nous le voulons, jusqu'à ce que nous n'en ayons plus envie…

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais dit Killian d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Pardon ? murmura Emma complètement perdue.

\- Ça n'arrivera jamais, insista Killian en l'attirant tout contre lui et en l'embrassant langoureusement. Je ne me lasserai jamais de faire l'amour avec toi, même si je devais vivre encore mille ans.

Tandis que leurs lèvres se touchaient, que leurs langues se mêlaient, Emma se sentit fondre de plaisir et de désir entre ses bras.

\- J'ai envie de toi, gémit-il tout doucement, contre sa bouche.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite à l'étage.

\- Mais les cartons, protesta-t-elle pour la forme.

\- Ils sont là depuis des semaines, ils peuvent bien encore attendre love.

* * *

En fin de journée David, Blanche et Regina se retrouvèrent chez Granny's. A peine installés à une table ils virent Henry débarquer, l'air préoccupé.

\- Que se passe-t-il chéri ? demanda Regina.

\- Je viens de passer devant le magasin de grand-père, dit-il inquiet et il était ouvert...

\- Comment ça ouvert ? s'étonna Blanche

\- Gold est revenu, mais comment ? dit David.

\- Non vous ne comprenez pas s'impatienta Henry. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est ce type ce Hyde...

\- Quoi ! s'exclamant Regina.

\- Il n'a pas le droit, protesta Blanche.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit grand-mère, mais il m'a envoyé paître. Il a ajouté que cette ville était à lui, que grand-père la lui avait offerte, et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, y compris dans cette boutique...

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, intervint Regina résolue.

\- Je préviens Emma ! dit David en empoignant son téléphone.

* * *

La voiture jaune d'Emma s'arrêta devant la maison et le jeune couple en descendit. Killian ouvrit le coffre pour en extraire deux cartons, qu'il porta à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'aider à rentrer les autres cartons, son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était David. Elle hésita un instant, elle n'avait pas très envie d'être rattrapée par les ennuis, mais en même temps, savait qu'elle ne pourrait les éviter indéfiniment.

\- C'est David, dit-elle à Killian dans une grimace tandis qu'elle décrochait.

Ce dernier ne dit, rien, tandis qu'il prenait les autres cartons et les rentrait dans la maison. Lui aussi avait bien compris, que leur moment tranquille était terminé. Mais c'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient ici à Strorybrooke, surtout lorsque l'on vivait avec la Sauveuse...

Il empila les cartons qui provenaient de son bateau, au milieu du salon, avec ceux d'Emma qu'ils n'avaient pas rangés. Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet de voir ses affaires ailleurs que sur son bateau... Il y avait passé tant d'années ! Mais à présent les choses changeaient, et son avenir, cette happy-end dont il avait tant rêvé était là... Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment, malgré les menaces. Il vivait avec la femme dont il était fou amoureux, celle qui lui avait fait comprendre que la vengeance était stérile, celle qui avait su faire revenir ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui.

Il était là planté dans le salon, à sourire comme un idiot, plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'Emma le rejoignit.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis heureux ! lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

Emue lui prit la main et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi... je voudrais juste que nous ayons plus de temps toi et moi...

\- Je sais bien love... Que voulait David ?

Emma poussa un soupir désenchanté.

\- C'est Hyde, à priori il vient de s'installer en ville dans la boutique de Gold !

\- Il se considère chez lui...

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne porte pas Rumplesikstin dans mon cœur, mais cette boutique est la sienne, et celle de Belle, et ce type venu d'on ne sait où ne feras pas la loi dans cette ville...

\- Je suis d'accord et tu es le shérif...

\- Oui ce qui signifie qu'ils nous attendent chez Granny's.

\- Alors allons-y dit-il en lui prenant la main.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils franchirent le seuil de chez Granny's quelques minutes plus tard

\- M'man, Killian je suis trop content de vous voir ! s'écria Henry enthousiaste.

L'accueil des autres, fut chaleureux, mais beaucoup plus mesuré.

\- Comment te sens-tu chérie ? demanda sa mère pleine de sollicitude.

\- Très bien maman et je me sentirais encore mieux si nous n'avions pas de problèmes avec ce Hyde.

\- Ton père a été un peu rapide pour te prévenir Emma, dit Regina d'un ton ennuyé. Après réflexion, nous ne voyons pas ce que nous pourrions faire contre lui. Si Gold lui a offert la ville sur un plateau, nous ne pouvons pas le repousser... Juste le surveiller.

\- Nous pensions mettre en place une surveillance, expliqua David.

\- C'est une bonne idée intervint Killian.

\- Et l'on pourrait se relayer effectivement dit Emma. Bonne idée.

 _ **Bon voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui précise petit à petit l'intrigue. Qu'en avez vous trouvé ? N'hésitez pas donner moi vos commentaires !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres.** **Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans un calme apparent. Le campement fut installé en lisière de forêt pour les nouveaux arrivants extrêmement nombreux. Bien évidemment cette situation ne pouvait durer indéfiniment et il fut décidé de tenter de trouver le moyen de les renvoyer dans leur monde.

Regina commença les recherches dans les grimoires et à la bibliothèque, aidé par Jekyll qui se sentait extrêmement coupable de la situation.

La surveillance de Hyde ne donnait rien de concret. Il ne sortait que peu de la boutique et on ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il manigançait.

Tout le monde était inquiet, mais tentait de continuer à vivre normalement, enfin autant qu'il était possible de vivre normalement dans une ville comme Storybrooke !

Blanche continuait de diriger la ville, même si elle demandait de plus en plus l'aide de Regina, qui ne se faisait pas prier d'ailleurs. David, Emma et Killian se partageaient quant à eux les rotations pour la surveillance de Hyde.

Ce jour-là, un jeudi, David était affecté à la surveillance de Hyde, Killian et Emma avaient donc décidé de profiter de ce jour de répit, pour se retrouver tous les deux. Killian souhaitant emmener Emma en ballade à bord du Jolly Roger pour la journée.

Ils partirent donc le matin et naviguèrent une partie de la journée le long de la côte du Maine. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite crique déserte pour pique-niquer.

Tandis qu'elle installait la couverture sur le sol et qu'elle sortait les aliments du panier de pique-nique, Emma ne put retenir un rire de contentement.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il love ?

\- Rien... Je suis juste contente de pouvoir enfin passer une journée avec toi !

\- Moi aussi ! répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu de temps pour nous ces derniers jours...

\- Mes parents veulent que l'on vienne dîner au loft, ce soir, comme si on ne se voyait pas suffisamment dans la journée ! souffla Emma.

\- C'est aussi un moyen de faire le point sur la situation...

\- Je sais bien, mais il n'empêche, que je préfèrerais passer ma soirée en tête à tête avec toi...

Killian s'approcha de la jeune femme, caressa ses cheveux, et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Swan, nous avons déjà la chance de pouvoir passer cette superbe journée loin de Storybrooke et de ses soucis... Si tu faisais un break et que tu pensais à autre chose...

Emma le considéra avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je devrais penser à quoi d'après toi ? demanda-t-elle joueuse.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être à un pirate outrageusement sexy et séduisant...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel faussement exaspérée. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait quand il fanfaronnait comme ça ! Et puis il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, il était outrageusement sexy ! Parfois elle se demandait même comment il faisait pour être tout simplement aussi séduisant quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'il dise.

\- Et toi à quoi devrais-tu penser ?

\- A la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse des princesses de tous les royaumes...

\- Je t'aime ! lui dit-elle

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Swan.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Les doigts de Killian glissèrent doucement sous le corsage de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir. Elle lui retira son blouson et posa ses mains sur son torse, elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Elle ne se lassait jamais d'écouter battre son cœur, depuis l'Underworld. Parfois elle se réveillait la nuit et le regardait dormir, émerveillée qu'il soit à ses côtés, et posait alors sa main contre son cœur, pour bien vérifier qu'il battait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette terreur qui l'envahissait par moment, celle de le perdre à nouveau. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il meurt encore une fois, surtout maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensembles, qu'ils étaient si heureux...

Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, Killian attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

\- Je ne partirai pas love, je ne te quitterai jamais ! Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ?

Troublée, par cette connexion qu'ils partageaient, elle leva vers lui un regard émerveillé.

\- Comment fais-tu pour savoir ?

\- Un livre ouvert love... Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai... répondit-elle dans un sourire nostalgique.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement que c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre, lorsqu'ils avaient grimpé sur ce haricot magique... Cela semblait si loin désormais, ils avaient tant vécu de choses depuis...

\- Tu sais love, l'autre jour lorsque nous sommes revenus de New-York, tu... tu... avais évoqué le fait, que tu pensais que je pourrais éventuellement être un jour un bon père... Tu... tu le pensais vraiment ? demanda-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle se redressa légèrement pour se retrouver accroupie, face à lui.

\- Evidemment ! Tu seras le plus merveilleux des pères j'en suis convaincue !

Malgré lui, il nota qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé le conditionnel, mais le futur, comme s'il s'agissait pour elle non plus d'une supposition, mais d'une chose qui aurait lieu un jour.

\- Même avec une seule main ? demanda-t-il tout bas en baissant les yeux.

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour elle, que Killian n'ait qu'une main ne l'avait jamais gêné, elle n'y pensait tout simplement pas. Sa main gauche était remplacée par un crochet, elle trouvait cela tout à fait normal, elle ne voyait pas de différence. Mais il fallait bien admettre que ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Elle se remémora toutes les fois où Regina faisait des réflexions sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'un pirate manchot, même David et Blanche parfois. Même elle, un jour, où elle s'exerçait à la magie, n'avait pas hésité à jouer à faire disparaitre son crochet, comme un vulgaire objet !

Et puis, il y avait eu cette fois, alors qu'ils traquaient Zelena, où son père l'avait envoyé avec lui pour faire une ronde de surveillance. Elle était en colère contre lui, à cause du sortilège de Zelena et n'avait pas hésité à se moquer ouvertement du fait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule main, et qu'il ne servait à rien. Elle avait bien lu la souffrance dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, mais lâchement n'avait pas voulu s'y attarder.

\- Killian, j'espère que tu sais, que ça, et elle prit son crochet entre ses mains, ne me pose aucun problème. Il est une partie de toi et j'aime chaque partie de toi.

\- Emma... Emma... Emma... commença-t-il.

Elle le fit taire d'un tendre baiser auquel il répondit passionnément. Lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, il posa son front contre le sien et lui sourit.

\- Epouse moi love, dit-il tout bas.

Tellement bas, qu'Emma faillit ne pas l'entendre. Interdite, elle resta muette quelques minutes se demandant si elle avait bien compris.

Elle le dévisageait avec fièvre, ses yeux, ses merveilleux yeux océan ne quittaient pas les siens, épiant avec anxiété chaque réaction qu'elle laissait passer sur son visage. Il avait peur de sa réponse...Il avait eu peur de lui poser la question et maintenant il ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait répondre.

Son cœur se gonfla alors d'amour et de tendresse pour cet homme merveilleux, qui avait su lui montrer ce qu'était l'amour le vrai et surtout la dévotion et la confiance en l'autre. Elle lui dédia alors le plus lumineux des sourires.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle tout bas, la voix rendue un peu tremblante par l'émotion.

Pour toute réponse il lui dédia un de ses sourires en coin qui la faisait toujours craquer et la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Regina pénétra dans la mairie, d'un pas martial, mais à l'instant où elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau du maire, une puissante salve de magie l'envoya valser à travers le hall.

Abasourdie, elle se releva tant bien que mal et épousseta la jupe de son tailleur, cherchant autour d'elle d'où pouvait provenir cette onde magique.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de la porte et avança la main cette fois avec beaucoup plus de précaution, mais la même onde apparut encore.

\- Qu'est ce... marmonna-t-elle

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser le champ libre dans ma mairie ! dit une voix froide juste derrière elle.

Interloquée, la jeune femme sentit un frisson lui envahir la colonne vertébrale. Cette voix elle ne la connaissait que trop bien et elle se refusait de se retourner pour voir. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle allait découvrir et ça la terrifiait. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible !

Elle dut pourtant s'y résoudre et se retourna d'un bloc, prête à se servir de sa magie face à l'intrus.

Bien qu'elle se soit préparée à ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle n'en demeura pas moins interdite devant son double maléfique, l'Evil Queen qui la toisait d'un air mauvais, les deux poings sur les hanches.

 _ **Bon voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu ! Une jolie demande en mariage CS (je m'en lasse pas d'écrire des scènes de demande en mariage entre eux...si seulement on avait une en saison 6 !) et enfin l'Evil Queen qui entre en action... Une petite review ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres.** **Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Killian finissait d'amarrer le Jolly Roger le long du quai, tandis qu'Emma l'observait faire depuis le pont.

Elle se sentait légère, presque euphorique, comme si elle avait bu, ce qui n'était pourtant même pas le cas. Elle réalisa d'ailleurs que Killian ne lui avait même pas proposé du rhum de sa chère flasque, il ne buvait plus. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il était heureux avec elle ? Cette idée la fit encore plus sourire.

Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir un jour connaître un tel bonheur avec un homme. Et cet homme merveilleux, elle allait l'épouser, ils allaient construire ensemble un avenir...

Elle lui fit un grand signe de la main dans un sourire.

Puis son regard se reporta sur l'horizon et sur le port de Storybrooke et son sourire se fana, lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette d'un homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement pour être Hyde.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et utilisant la magie elle se matérialisa sur le port dans une fumée grise.

Surpris de la voir apparaître devant lui Killian sursauta, il savait qu'elle n'utilisait jamais sa magie sans raison. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Swan qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse d'Emma, car Hyde était déjà sur eux. Lorsqu'il le vit Killian se raidit immédiatement et se posta instinctivement devant la jeune femme pour la protéger.

Hyde fit une grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

\- Si j'avais l'intention de lui faire du mal, croyez-vous que vous pourriez m'en empêcher ? demanda-t-il d'un air narquois de sa voix basse et monocorde.

Emma agrippa le bras de Killian pour le pousser légèrement. Elle préférait être en première ligne, elle avait de la magie pour se protéger, lui n'avait rien, à part son courage.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Emma d'un ton qui se voulait hautain.

\- Vous rappelez certaines règles de ma ville Miss Swan...

\- Ce n'est pas votre ville, protesta-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Comme vous le savez peut-être votre ami Rumplesikstin m'a offert cette ville, elle est donc à moi et à présent vous devrez vous plier à mes règles...

\- Sinon ? demanda Killian

\- Sinon vous en paierez le prix répondit Hyde d'un air ennuyé.

\- Je suis le shérif de cette ville commença Emma.

Hyde partit d'un grand rire.

\- Vous l'étiez, mais vous ne l'êtes plus...C'est le maire qui nomme le shérif et le nouveau maire de Storybrooke ne souhaite plus collaborer avec vous, ni avec votre père d'ailleurs.

\- Le maire est... reprit Emma.

\- Le maire de Storybrooke n'est plus votre chère maman, depuis quelques heures, mais une amie digne de confiance, qui va m'aider à gérer cette ville, comme je le souhaite.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire, dit Emma en avançant de quelques pas vers Hyde.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ? demanda-t-il narquois. Utiliser votre magie, me mettre en prison ? Mais le maire de la ville m'en libèrera en quelques minutes.

Exaspérée et surtout profondément inquiète, Emma se concentra et sentit la magie affluer dans ses mains, qu'elle dirigea vers Hyde. Celui-ci ayant compris ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à faire, sortit une sorte d'appareil de sa poche et le braqua sur elle. Instantanément elle sentit le flux magique décroître, jusqu'à disparaitre. Incrédule elle regarda ses mains, tentant de relancer un sort, mais rien à faire, cet appareil semblait inhiber ses pouvoirs.

\- Je vous l'avais dit très chère, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez obéir à mes règles et la première vous concerne capitaine dit-il en se tournant vers Killian. Je refuse que les personnes de ma ville en sorte comme bon leur semble, donc à partir d'aujourd'hui ce bateau est confisqué.

Il claqua des doigts et apparurent plusieurs personnes, restées en arrière jusque-là, qui posèrent des sortes de scellés sur les amarres du Jolly Roger.

Fou de rage Killian se rua sur Hyde, au mépris du danger, sachant pourtant qu'Emma ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie.

Hyde para le coup et Killian se retrouva allongé sur le sol en un rien de temps, Hyde les yeux fous penché sur lui.

\- Je finirai bien ce que j'avais commencé l'autre fois dans mon univers, mais une personne de ma connaissance ne serait pas contente... Elle vous veut pour jouer un peu, alors je vais vous laisser la vie sauve pour cette fois ! menaça-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Puis il quitta le port sans un regard en arrière.

Atterrée Emma se précipita pour aider Killian à se relever.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle immédiatement en caressant sa joue.

\- Oui et toi Swan ?

\- De qui parlait-il ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant son visage avec anxiété.

\- Je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée, répondit Killian le regard planté sur son bateau.

Emma suivit son regard et vit les scellés apposés sur le Jolly Roger, elle s'en approcha et tenta de les retirer par magie, mais ça ne marcha pas.

\- Tu disais qu'il avait l'air de ne pas aimer la magie, pourtant il l'utilise. Ces scellés sont ensorcelés, je ne peux pas les enlever... Je suis désolée.

\- Nous devrions aller prévenir les autres, dit Killian la voix sombre en prenant la jeune femme contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent au loft des Charming ils trouvèrent, Blanche qui faisait les cent pas, son téléphone à la main, et David assis sur le canapé occupé à bercer Neal.

\- Emma seigneur, tu as eu mon message ! s'exclama sa mère dès qu'elle la vit franchir le seuil.

\- Euh... c'est-à-dire que... bredouilla Emma prise au dépourvu.

La jeune femme extirpa son téléphone de la poche de son blouson et se rendit compte qu'il y avait des dizaines de messages tous provenant de Blanche.

\- Je... je n'ai pas entendu mon portable, peut-être que sur la côte on ne captait pas...

Emma n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à sa mère que Killian et elle avaient été bien trop occupés l'un par l'autre, pour entendre une sonnerie de téléphone...

\- Hyde m'a chassé de la mairie sans autre forme de procès et il a fait la même chose à ton père en le chassant du poste, dit Blanche en colère.

\- Nous sommes au courant, répondit Emma.

\- Comment ? demanda David depuis le canapé. Si tu n'as pas eu les messages de ta mère...

\- Nous venons de rencontrer Hyde sur le port, expliqua Killian.

\- Il nous a expliqué la situation actuelle de la ville, il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau maire, l'as-tu vu ? dit Emma à sa mère.

\- Non, mais lorsque j'ai prévenu Regina elle est entrée dans une colère noire, et elle est partie à l'hôtel de ville, avant que je n'ai le temps de l'en empêcher...

\- Depuis quand ? s'alarma Emma.

\- Au moins vingt minutes pourquoi ?

\- Hyde possède une technologie qui permet d'inhiber la magie, expliqua Emma d'une voix sombre.

\- Oh mon dieu ! réagit Blanche, ce qui signifie que Regina n'a aucun moyen de se défendre...

\- C'est à peu près ça, je vais aller faire un tour à la mairie, dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Attends Swan, dit Killian en lui attrapant le bras avec son crochet, je viens avec toi. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie, donc on ne sera pas trop de deux et puis je suis en colère contre ce type...

Devant l'air interrogateur de ses parents, Emma expliqua les menaces de Hyde et le fait qu'il ait confisqué le Jolly Roger...

\- Il se croit tout permis ! s'exclama David totalement atterré.

Tandis qu'Emma et Killian s'apprêtaient à quitter le loft, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas et une Regina blême apparut sur le seuil.

\- Ce n'est plus un problème dit-elle d'un ton quasi désespéré. C'est une catastrophe !

 _ **Et voilà pour le chapitre 7, enfin un peu d'action ! Je ne pensais pas le poster aussi vite, mais vu qu'il est terminé, autant le partager n'est ce pas ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos éventuelles idées sur la suite...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

 **Un grand merci à tous mes followers NadyCS1109 (malgré l'Euro !), VirginieO6, Vicky59, Karadraven; Anglique62, HiMaboroshi (pour nos reviews respectives sur nos fics si proches et si différentes) et ma mate OnceuponaSigne (pour nos longues discussions) et un grand merci à Lulu Guest (si elle passe par là)**

* * *

Sans plus de façon Regina, rentra dans l'appartement et se laissa choir sur le canapé aux côtés de David.

\- Regina que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air bouleversé s'inquiéta Blanche. Je vais te faire un thé, décida-t-elle en se précipitant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Tu n'as rien de plus fort ? lui demanda Regina en levant un sourcil.

Killian sortit sa flasque de rhum de son blouson, la posa sur le comptoir, attrapa un verre et le remplit.

\- Votre majesté ... dit-il en lui tendant le verre.

Devant le regard médusé de l'assistance la jeune femme descendit le verre cul sec, puis ferma les yeux brièvement en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Je... je viens de rencontrer le nouveau maire de Storybrooke... commença-t-elle les yeux dans le vague en fixant le verre vide qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Et... s'impatienta légèrement Emma.

\- Et nous avons un énorme problème ! Où est votre ami le Dr Jekyll ? demanda Regina en se tournant vers David.

\- J'imagine qu'il est au campement pour aider... pourquoi ? demanda David.

\- Parce que nous allons avoir besoin de son aide. Son sérum réussit parfaitement à séparer deux entités, mais on ne peut pas les détruire...

\- Je ne comprends pas dit Emma.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacée.

\- Tu ne peux détruire l'un sans l'autre expliqua Regina posément. Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, c'est que j'ai cru détruire l'Evil Queen, mais j'avais tort. Elle est à Strorybrooke...

\- Quoi ! cria Blanche. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oh oui, c'est même elle la nouvelle maire, la complice de Hyde...

\- Oh seigneur ! soupira David.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? gémit Blanche.

\- Je dois avouer que là je suis dépassée...dit Regina et surtout je suis désolée !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute protesta Emma, mais ça explique la réflexion de Hyde tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Killian, tandis qu'une atroce pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Il t'as dit qu'il aurait adoré finir ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est-à-dire te tuer, mais qu'il y avait une personne qui avait des comptes à régler avec toi, et c'est elle évidemment !

\- Moi ? s'exclama Killian, je n'ai pas toujours eu les meilleurs rapports avec l'Evil Queen, mais rien qui justifie une haine particulière, du moins à ma connaissance. Qu'en dîtes-vous Regina ?

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et secoua la tête en silence.

\- Je prends ça comme un accord, dit Killian dans un demi-sourire.

Il ne rajouta rien, mais ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Leurs rapports avaient toujours eu pour but un marché ou un échange, sans amitié, mais sans inimité non plus. Même leur petit tête à tête coquin, dans son carrosse n'avait été dicté que par le souhait de la jeune femme de le tester...

Sous le regard insistant du pirate, Regina se sentit légèrement rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse allusion à cela maintenant ? Ce type était incroyable ! Il avait raison, leurs rapports n'avaient jamais été mauvais... Surtout après ces instants partagés dans son carrosse ! Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais la moindre chose entre eux, d'une part parce qu'elle ne le souhaitait absolument pas et d'autre part, parce que l'homme avec lequel elle avait passé ces moments était le capitaine Hook et non Killian Jones.

Troublée, Regina s'agita sur son siège et finit par se lever.

\- Vous avez raison Hook, nous n'avons jamais eu de mauvais rapports, enfin je veux dire l'Evil Queen... enfin... moi... Bon sang ! Il y a de quoi devenir totalement dingue ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire, dit Emma mal à l'aise, c'est qu'elle a de parfaites raisons de s'en prendre à Killian... Parce que ce qu'elle veut, c'est s'en prendre à moi à travers lui !

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda David perplexe.

\- Parce que je suis responsable de la mort de Robin, dit Emma au bord des larmes.

Regina sursauta, malgré elle.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin on a déjà parlé toutes les deux à New-York. Tu n'es pas responsable ! Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour récupérer l'homme que tu aimes, personne ne nous a obligé à te suivre ! Ce qui s'est produit ensuite n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances...

\- Mais les faits sont là, Robin n'est plus ! Et Hook lui, est revenu... Tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu as dû te faire violence pour ne pas le tuer...

Regina secoua la tête pour nier, mais baissa les épaules et soupira vaincu.

\- C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre à Killian ? demanda Blanche d'une voix altérée.

\- Elle va vouloir me prendre mon bonheur, puisque je lui ai pris le sien. Et la seule chose qui pourrait me blesser, c'est de me prendre l'homme que j'aime et que je vais épouser.

A l'instant où elle disait ces derniers mots, Emma réalisa, un peu tard la portée de ses propos. Elle croisa le regard surpris et légèrement amusé de Killian, puis celui médusé de ses parents.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama sa mère dans un cri quasi hystérique.

\- Comment ça épouser ? demanda David d'une voix dangereusement calme sans quitter Killian des yeux.

Ce dernier mal à l'aise fixait intensément ses pieds, tout en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

\- Eh bien... c'est-à-dire que... bredouilla-t-il.

\- Killian m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai accepté, dit Emma en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour voler à son secours.

\- Et vous comptiez nous en parler quand ? bougonna David.

\- Peut-être ce soir, puisque nous devions dîner ensembles, mais vu les circonstances...

\- Je suis tellement heureuse ma chérie, dit Blanche en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. N'est-ce pas merveilleux David ? ajouta-t-elle en se plantant devant son mari les poings sur les hanches.

David leva les yeux vers sa femme et compris parfaitement qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Bien sûr il était heureux pour sa fille, il savait à quel point Emma aimait Killian, il savait aussi que cet amour était réciproque. Mais le prince tout au fond de lui aurait tout de même préféré quelqu'un d'autre qu'un pirate comme futur gendre...

\- Oui félicitations chérie ! dit-il en se levant et prenant sa fille dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Merci papa.

\- Killian bienvenue dans la famille, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Infiniment soulagé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Killian lui rendit sa poignée de main.

\- Tout cela est bien joli et je suis ravie pour vous, mais que faisons-nous ? leur rappela Regina.

\- Allons parler au Dr Jekyll, pour qu'il fasse de plus amples recherches sur son sérum... proposa David.

\- Oui nous devons trouver un moyen pour nous débarrasser définitivement de l'Evil Queen et de ce fait de Hyde par la même occasion, renchérit Emma.

\- Et une fois fait, nous n'aurons plus qu'à renvoyer tous ces gens d'où ils viennent rappela Blanche. Mais en attendant, nous avons un mariage à organiser ! ajouta-t-elle dans un rire.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Emma. Non... Enfin je veux dire pas maintenant... Maman nous sommes en plein dans une crise et...

\- Et quoi Emma ? intervint Regina. Pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord avec ta mère. Des crises et des menaces il y en a constamment à Storybrooke, alors si tu attends que tout soit calme, vous ne vous marierez jamais ! Vu tout ce que vous avez traversé tous les deux, je suis la première à dire que vous l'avez amplement mérité...

Ne sachant que répondre, Emma chercha le regard de Killian. Il lui prit la main et lui sourit tendrement.

\- J'aurais tendance à dire comme Emma et que ce n'est pas le moment, mais en même temps Regina a raison...Alors je ne sais pas... Je veux t'épouser Emma, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Maintenant ou plus tard ce désir sera toujours le même. A toi de choisir love...

\- Mais si l'Evil Queen veut s'en prendre à Killian, nous exposer en nous mariant n'est peut-être pas judicieux.

\- Si elle a ce genre d'idée en tête, te cacher ne servira à rien, dit Blanche avec conviction. Et quelque part c'est elle qui gagnerait en t'empêchant de faire ce que tu veux. Dans la famille on n'a jamais baissé les bras devant une menace.

Regina mal à l'aise ne savait plus où se mettre, elle savait que Blanche faisait allusion à la malédiction qu'elle avait lancée après leur mariage. Enfin elle, plutôt cette part d'elle-même dont elle avait pensé pouvoir se défaire. Mais elle avait eu tort, on ne peut se défaire du mal en soi aussi simplement, et à présent, les gens qu'elle aimait risquaient d'être blessés ou pire...

\- Je suis tellement désolée de tout ça, dit Regina en secouant la tête.

\- Non Regina, c'est Emma et moi qui t'avons poussées à utiliser le sérum et nous avons eu tort... dit Blanche.

\- J'étais bien contente de le faire, rappela Regina.

\- Peu importe, dit David, l'important à présent c'est de nous battre tous ensembles pour que le calme revienne dans notre ville et que personne ne soit blessé.

Emma les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, elle repensait à ce que Killian venait de lui dire. Elle voulait devenir sa femme, mais elle était terrifiée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Cependant sa mère avait également raison, se cacher ne changerait rien.

\- Ok dit-elle dans un sourire, tu peux le préparer ce mariage maman !

 _ **Et bien voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre... Que dîtes vous des réactions des Charming à l'annonce du futur mariage CS ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé à ce clin d'œil CaptainQueen (parce que moi je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble, dans la série cette scène était tellement "hot"...que je me suis tout de suite imaginée qu'il avait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux...). Une petite review please ?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Plusieurs jours et semaines passèrent dans un semblant de tranquillité. Après avoir pris les rênes de la ville Hyde sembla les avoir tous oublié. Il passait son temps reclus dans l'ancienne boutique de Gold, laissant l'Evil Queen gérer la ville à son gré.

Un nouveau shérif avait été nommé, il s'agissait d'un homme qui venait du même monde que Hyde et le Dr Jekyll. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'idées et tout portait à croire qu'il agissait selon les désirs de la reine, cette dernière lui ayant sûrement subtilisé son cœur pour mieux le contrôler.

Le Dr Jekyll en compagnie d'Henry, avait littéralement investi la bibliothèque, autrefois le domaine réservé de Belle, pour en faire un laboratoire, protégé par bons nombres de sorts communs d'Emma et Regina.

Les recherches avançaient doucement, mais pas assez vite au goût de Regina. Créer un portail vers ce monde pour en renvoyer les habitants serait finalement facile, grâce à la magie de Zelena, mais il était évident que peu de gens partiraient sans Hyde, qu'ils considéraient tous comme leur chef.

Se débarrasser de lui, tout comme de l'Evil Queen devint donc la priorité.

Blanche s'était lancée dans la préparation du mariage de Killian et d'Emma au grand dam de cette dernière. Elle avait peur que sa mère veuille en faire trop et n'avait pas tort. Blanche rêvait d'un mariage en grande pompe, digne de la princesse qu'elle était, et Emma voulait une cérémonie simple et discrète.

Fort heureusement, soutenue en ce sens par David, Kilian et même Regina, elle finit par avoir gain de cause et Blanche se vit obligée de refreiner ses ambitions. Il fut donc décidé que la cérémonie aurait lieu en petit comité.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Emma s'inquiétait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'idée qu'une catastrophe quelconque allait s'abattre sur eux.

La menace de l'Evil Queen la terrifiait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, en partie parce que cette dernière menaçait Killian. L'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à l'homme de sa vie la menait dans un état proche de la folie. Si elle devait le perdre encore une fois, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en relèverait jamais.

Et puis elle avait aussi une autre source d'inquiétude, Regina. Elle avait peur que les recherches pour détruire l'Evil Queen ne mènent qu'à une conclusion. Que l'une ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre, et que pour en détruire une, il faudrait détruire l'autre. Elle savait très bien que Regina avait dû arriver aux mêmes conclusions, tout comme le Dr Jekyll, lui-même et refusait qu'un jour ils soient confrontés à cette extrémité.

Killian sentant son inquiétude faisait le maximum pour la rassurer et la distraire, cherchant à insuffler, un semblant de normalité dans leur quotidien.

Il lui préparait régulièrement le petit déjeuner ou le dîner, tentant d'apprivoiser les appareils ménager, sans malheureusement y réussir à chaque fois.

Un soir en rentrant un peu plus tard, après être restée plusieurs heures avec sa mère afin de régler des détails concernant le mariage, Emma le trouva en pleine discussion avec le four à micro-ondes et ne put réprimer un sourire devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

\- Bloody Hell, pourquoi cet engin du diable ne fonctionne plus ? s'énervait-il devant l'appareil, porte ouverte, d'où se dégageait une suspecte odeur de brûlé.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Swan, je suis capable de faire naviguer un bateau en regardant les étoiles, mais je ne comprendrai jamais comment fonctionne tous vos engins du diable, s'énerva-t-il en la regardant. J'ai fait comme tu m'avais montré l'autre jour. J'ai mis le plat et j'ai appuyé sur le gros bouton blanc. Cette chose a démarré puis il y a eu des étincelles et puis plus rien... D'ailleurs je n'arrive plus à allumer la lumière non plus...

\- Tu as fait sauter les plombs ? demanda-t-elle.

Devant son expression de totale incompréhension, elle prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la porte du sous-sol qu'elle ouvrit.

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant, elle sentit son léger raidissement et le rassura d'un sourire. Il n'était jamais redescendu, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle savait qu'il appréhendait cet endroit, pour le souvenir qu'il signifiait. Excalibur relié à la dague du DarkOne et son nom gravé dessus...

\- Le compteur électrique est au sous-sol lui expliqua-t-elle. Viens je vais te montrer.

Il descendit à sa suite en silence, et lorsqu'ils furent en bas, elle le vit balayer la pièce d'un coup d'œil circulaire, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir le rocher avec l'épée en son centre.

Elle lui montra où se trouvait le tableau électrique et comment changer un fusible et remettre le courant.

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à remonter, Killian lu dit :

\- J'ai encore plusieurs cartons à bord du Jolly Roger que je pourrais peut-être entreposer ici, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- La cave est faîte pour ça... Je croyais même que tu l'avais déjà fait...

\- Non... Je n'étais pas redescendu...

Il n'ajouta rien, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, elle savait. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, puis ses lèvres.

\- Je n'aurai pas assez de toute ma vie pour te dire et redire à quel point je suis désolée...lui dit-elle tout bas contre son oreille.

Il lui sourit en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Swan ! Et si on remontait voir cet engin du diable.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la cuisine, force fut de constater que le four à micro-ondes avait rendu l'âme, Emma finissant par découvrir que Killian y avait mit une casserole en métal.

\- Comment veux-tu que je devine que ce fichu engin de malheur n'accepte qu'un type de plat... Dieu que vos inventions faîtes pour vous simplifier la vie, sont en fait compliquées ! résuma-t-il un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Ils profitaient de la fin de soirée, tranquillement installés sur le canapé du salon. Emma était blottie contre son torse et le crochet de Killian caressait délicatement ses cheveux.

Elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le recul qu'il avait sur les appareils de son monde avait quelque chose de touchant et d'irrésistiblement drôle.

\- Tu n'as pas tort ! lui dit-elle.

\- Evidemment love, lui dit-il en arquant un sourcil et se relevant légèrement. Je suis un capitaine drôlement intelligent, en plus d'être incroyablement beau !

Cette fois Emma éclata de rire.

\- J'aime te voir rire, te faire rire Swan... Ce n'est pas souvent mais que j'aime entendre ton rire ! lui dit-il en plantant l'azur de ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle se redressa à son tour pour venir caresser sa joue.

\- Merci mon amour. C'est parce que je suis heureuse avec toi, que j'arrive à rire... Tu me fais rire, tu rends la vie tellement plus belle ! Et puis tu n'as pas tort, tu es terriblement sexy dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Les iris si bleus qui la dévoraient, commencèrent à virer au noir. Il l'attira plus près et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui répondit avec la même fougue, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant jusqu'à la faire gémir. Tremblante sous l'assaut, Emma glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Kilian, commençant à détacher un à un les boutons, ne s'arrêtant que pour parsemer son torse de milliers de baisers. S'aidant de son crochet et de sa main droite, il retira le pull d'Emma qui se retrouva en soutien-gorge. La jeune femme s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Elle put sentir l'urgence de son désir et posa la main sur son entrejambe le faisant gémir d'expectative.

C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Emma et Killian eurent le même soupir de frustration, tandis qu'elle commençait à se détacher de lui dans un souffle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de quitter le canapé que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur David, Blanche, Regina et le Dr Jekyll.

Sursautant, Emma attrapa son pull pour le plaquer contre son buste dénudé, tandis que Kilian s'escrimait à reboutonner sa chemise, mais avec une seule main, ce n'était pas chose aisée.

\- Oh...Euh... bafouilla Blanche en rougissant, réalisant ce qu'ils venaient d'interrompre.

\- C'est bien de sonner, mais en général on attend que l'on vienne ouvrir, fit remarquer Emma légèrement exaspérée.

\- Je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien vu ! dit David.

\- Moi aussi ! dit Regina d'un ton sans appel. On a un très très gros problème... Elle a enlevé Henry !

\- Quoi ! hurla quasiment Emma en se rhabillant, oubliant sa déception. Qui ? L'Evil Queen ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tout porte à croire qu'elle a découvert que nos recherches avaient portées leurs fruits, dit Blanche.

\- Vous avez réussi ! s'exclama Emma en regardant le Dr Jekyll qui semblait totalement tétanisé par la scène qu'ils venaient d'interrompre.

\- Euh... Oui... oui... Enfin il ne reste plus qu'à l'essayer.

\- Comment a-t-elle su ? demanda Killian.

\- Et surtout pourquoi enlever Henry ? dit Emma en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne lui fera pas de mal, n'est-ce-pas Regina ? Elle est une part de toi et tu ne ferais jamais de mal à Henry...

\- J'ai tué mon propre père pour créer la première malédiction, répondit sombrement Regina.

 _ **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui lance vraiment l'action pour les prochains. Je crains que les tendres moments CS ne soient terminés ! (M'en veuillez pas trop hein?) Ah Killian et les équipements modernes c'est toute une histoire n'est ce pas ? Une petite review ?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

 **Un merci à personnes qui laissent des commentaires en guest et à qui je ne peux pas répondre (Lulu...Cywen, Lizieemi). Vos commentaires et vos compliments me font vraiment plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite...**

* * *

\- Où pourrait-elle l'avoir emmené ? demanda Killian l'air préoccupé.

\- Probablement à la mairie dit Regina. Cet endroit est devenu son QG, mais les lieux sont protégés par un sort, nous ne serons pas trop de deux Emma...

\- On ne peut pas foncer comme ça dit David, on a besoin d'un plan.

\- Votre sérum Dr Jekyll est-il prêt ? demanda Emma.

\- Je le pense... J'aurais préféré le tester sur mon alter égo, plutôt que de le faire sur une autre personne, mais vu les circonstances...

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, dit Regina d'un ton déterminé. Elle détient mon fils !

Blanche s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais croisa le regard d'Emma et se ravisa. Elles s'étaient comprises et avaient la même peur. Regina était tout simplement prête à se sacrifier pour Henry !

\- Comment a-t-elle su que vous aviez réussi la mise au point du sérum ? redemanda Killian au Dr Jekyll.

\- Henry et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, il m'aide énormément, dit ce dernier...

\- Il lui a suffi de prendre mon apparence, et Henry a dû lui expliquer par le détail l'avancée des recherches, conclut Regina.

\- Mais que compte-t-elle faire avec Henry ? demanda Blanche.

Cette question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Emma, depuis qu'ils avaient tous débarqués et une seule réponse lui venait.

\- Je pense qu'elle a besoin de l'auteur, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! s'exclama Regina. Elle veut sa fin heureuse !

\- Et qui sera au détriment de la nôtre évidemment, fit remarquer David d'un ton désabusé.

Affolée Emma chercha le regard de Killian et prit sa main. Lui aussi avait compris. Si l'Evil Queen parvenait à ses fins, leur bonheur n'existerait plus, elle allait faire en sorte que Killian disparaisse.

Tous avaient plus ou moins suivis le même cheminement d'esprit et en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

\- Nous devons l'en empêcher dit Blanche d'un ton sans appel.

\- Henry ne va pas se laisser faire, prévint Emma qui connaissait bien l'opiniâtreté de son fils.

\- Nous perdons du temps, leur rappela Killian. Allons-y.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel de ville, tout semblait calme, bien trop calme. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses Emma et Regina réussirent ensembles à briser le sort de protection, ce qui leur permit de pénétrer dans l'édifice.

C'est en courant qu'ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent ver le bureau du maire qu'ils trouvèrent grand ouvert. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à leurs yeux était proprement surréaliste.

Henry était assis au bureau du maire, devant un livre de contes vierge avec la plume de l'auteur à la main. Face à lui, tournant le dos à la porte, l'Evil Queen faisait les cents pas, l'air passablement énervée.

\- Ecoute moi bien mon garçon, tu vas écrire ce que je te dicte, car tu n'as pas le choix !

\- Non ! répondit-il d'un air buté. Si vous croyez que je vais écrire ces choses qui vont rendre ma famille malheureuse, vous vous trompez.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix hurla-t-elle.

Et tout à coup, devant leurs yeux affolés, ils virent Henry se recroqueviller sur lui-même, en proie à une terrible souffrance.

Une peur sans nom envahit alors l'esprit d'Emma, car elle avait compris en une fraction de seconde, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle chercha du regard Regina, et lut dans ses yeux la même terreur. L'Evil Queen avait arraché le cœur d'Henry et s'en servait pour le menacer et le forcer à écrire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Ne communiquant que par le regard, Emma et Regina se mirent d'accord pour tenter d'utiliser leur magie, afin de la surprendre.

Elles avancèrent prudemment, se tenant prêtes à lancer des sorts, lorsqu'Evil Queen se retourna brutalement et envoya plusieurs salves de magie, qui les fit tous valdingués dans le hall.

Tenant toujours le cœur d'Henry dans ses mains, elle les toisa de toute sa superbe.

\- Que vous êtes naïfs, vous avez vraiment cru pourvoir m'avoir ainsi ? Toi gamin écrit, si tu ne veux pas mourir tout de suite... dit-elle en désignant Henry.

\- Non...

\- Henry je t'en prie, pria Regina en se relevant difficilement. Fait ce qu'elle te dit.

\- M'man protesta l'adolescent.

\- Fait le Henry, dit Emma à son tour.

Elle se relevait à son tour aidé par Killian. Ce dernier, profitant du fait que l'Evil Queen était légèrement tournée pour parler à Henry, fit signe au Dr Jekyll pour qu'il lui donne la seringue de sérum.

Emma le vit et fit un geste de la main pour prévenir ses parents, de se mettre en défense. Killian s'approcha à pas lents de l'Evil Queen. Regina de son côté qui avait vue et compris la manœuvre décida de gagner du temps.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-telle à son alter égo.

\- Mais enfin pour avoir tout ce que nous avons toujours désiré, nôtre fin heureuse ! dit-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Mais moi je l'ai ma fin heureuse, dit Regina.

\- Avec ces gens, les Charming, leur fille, ce pirate, ce gamin ? Je t'en prie nous valons bien mieux que ça, s'enflamma-t-elle.

Elle se retourna légèrement et vit Killian approcher. De rage elle lança sur lui une puissante salve de magie qui le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin, sur le sol.

Emma laissa échapper un cri d'angoisse et se rua vers lui. Il semblait inconscient et du sang coulait d'une blessure à son front.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? hurla-t-elle en se relevant et se dirigent droit sur l'Evil Queen, une boule de feu dans la main, prête à se battre.

Sa magie n'était là que pour faire diversion, elle avait profité de cet instant de flottement pour récupérer la seringue, tombée à côté de Killian.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à cent à l'heure, elle sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. L'homme qu'elle aimait gisait inconscient, blessé à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses parents et sa meilleure amie étaient en danger et son fils était, quant à lui, menacé de mort.

Plus que jamais, elle savait qu'ils devaient tous compter sur elle. Elle était la Sauveuse et quoi qu'il se passe, quels que soient les risques elle se devait de les protéger tous.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, elle se rua sur l'Evil Queen.

 _ **Bon je sais j'arrête le chapitre en pleine action... C'est pas sympa hein ! Me tapez pas...sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite lol ! Bon vos avis, vos commentaires ?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Au moment où elle arrivait à quelque centimètres de l'Evil Queen, Emma ressentit comme un choc et tomba au sol. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait elle tenta de se relever, pour voir ce qu'il se passait et la scène qu'elle découvrit la remplit d'effroi.

Hyde se tenait à la porte du bureau et grâce à son appareil infernal avait réussi à inhiber sa magie et celle de Regina. Profitant de cette intervention l'Evil Queen avait paralysé David, Blanche et Regina. Killian quant à lui était toujours inconscient.

Elle se tenait devant Henry, serrant plus que jamais son organe vital entre ses mains et lui intimait l'ordre d'écrire. Il leva des yeux remplis de larmes et de désespoir sur Emma

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute gamin, tu as fait ce que tu as pu... Ce n'est pas grave, sache juste que si dans quelques minutes je n'existe plus ou je ne me souviens plus de toi... sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Je t'aime ! lui dit Emma.

Elle se retourna pour voir ses parents et Regina, immobiles, la même expression de terreur et d'angoisse figée sur le visage. Puis elle avisa Killian toujours étendu sur le sol et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Quel que soit l'avenir que voulait créer cette folle, elle allait le perdre et cette idée lui brisait le cœur. Elle souhaitait juste qu'il ne souffre pas.

Elle se tourna vers l'Evil Queen qui la toisait les poings sur les hanches, l'air profondément satisfait.

\- Tu peux lui dire adieu, tu ne le reverras jamais ! dit-elle en s'approchant du corps de Killian et lui décrochant un méchant coup de pied dans les côtes. Ce pirate n'aurait jamais dû revenir des enfers, il y était très bien...Hyde occupez-vous de lui et faîtes en sorte qu'il y retourne. Et toi gamin continue à écrire ce que j'ai noté et ne t'avise pas de changer le moindre mot, dit-elle en se retournant vers Henry.

Emma ne put retenir un cri d'effroi et de détresse, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, et cette impuissance la tuait.

Elle vit Henry, la regarder une dernière fois, des larmes plein les yeux, tandis qu'il mettait un point final à son écriture. Il resta un instant immobile, la plume en l'air. Puis le sol se mit à trembler, le décor sembla se distordre sous les yeux d'Emma qui tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais tout autour d'elle disparaissait.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis le noir l'engloutit.

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit tout d'abord que du blanc, puis tandis que sa vision s'accommodait, elle put distinguer un mur blanc, une chaise et une fenêtre sur sa gauche, donnant sur un jardin. Elle était dans un lit de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital.

Son cerveau épuisé cherchait vainement à remettre en place le puzzle des derniers évènements. Elle revoyait clairement sa soirée passée avec Killian et l'explosion du four micro-ondes, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire.

Puis revint à sa mémoire l'arrivée inopinée de ses parents, de Regina et du Dr Jekyll, puis leur lutte contre l'Evil Queen.

Terrifiée Emma écarquilla les yeux en se redressant dans le lit. Que c'était-il passé ? Sa présence dans cet hôpital était-elle consécutive à ce qu'elle avait forcé Henry à écrire ?

Une vague de panique l'envahit, si forte qu'elle se leva du lit, et se précipita sur la porte de la chambre qu'elle trouva fermée à clés. Elle tambourina dessus, appelant pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, mais personne ne vint.

Epuisée, l'esprit en déroute elle se laissa tomber le long de la porte et se retrouva assise à même le sol, réalisant qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise d'hôpital, ses vêtements ayant vraisemblablement disparus...

Elle revoyait clairement désormais, la scène qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du maire. Henry la plume de l'auteur à la main, ses parents et Regina paralysés et Killian... Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent le long de ses joues, mais elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter.

Elle resta prostrée là un long moment, puis entendit le bruit d'une clé et comprit que la porte allait s'ouvrir. Elle se leva en hâte et rejoignit son lit.

Une femme brune entra, portant un plateau contenant un déjeuner. Elle franchit le seuil et lui sourit gentiment. Le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine, c'était sa mère !

La femme posa le plateau sur une table et s'approcha du lit. A l'instant même, où Emma soulagée de la voir, allait lui parler, elle lui dit

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin Miss Swan, le traitement fait-il effet ? Avez-vous toujours vos hallucinations ?

\- Pardon ? murmura Emma totalement dépassée.

Elle regarda Blanche avec insistance, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard qui pourrait lui donner l'espoir qu'elle savait qui elle était. Elle avisa le badge qu'elle portait au revers de sa blouse et y lit Mary-Margaret Nolan.

\- Vous êtes Mary-Margaret ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune femme se recula légèrement et lui sourit gentiment.

\- A la bonne heure ! Vous ne me prenez plus pour Blanche-Neige c'est déjà ça !

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Je... je... bredouilla-t-elle ne sachant que dire d'autre.

\- C'est votre fiancé qui va être soulagé dit-elle. Il se fait tellement de souci pour vous... Vous êtes ici depuis plusieurs jours déjà et vous racontiez des choses tellement folles... Mais l'essentiel est que vous alliez mieux.

\- Mon... mon fiancé ? demanda Emma totalement perdue.

\- Eh bien oui, c'est lui qui a insisté pour que vous vous fassiez soigner et croyez-moi il est tellement inquiet. Il passe ses journées à arpenter les couloirs de cet hôpital dans l'attente des résultats de votre traitement.

Le cerveau d'Emma tournait à plein régime. Il était évident qu'on voulait qu'elle se pense folle, c'était ça le but de l'Evil Queen, lui faire perdre la raison. Elle avait dû voler leurs souvenirs à ses parents. Qu'avait-elle fait d'Henry et de Killian !

Une minute... pensa-t-elle. Mon fiancé ? Se pourrait-il ? Une vague d'espoir s'empara alors de la jeune femme, son fiancé c'était Killian après tout. Il l'avait demandé en mariage lors de cette merveilleuse journée passée à bord du Jolly Roger, la cérémonie était même fixée pour dans quelques semaines...

Perdue dans ses douces pensées, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Mary-Margaret attentive, au moindre changement d'humeur de sa patiente, se sentit soulagée. Cette jeune femme était attachante, mais son délire si inquiétant. Le Dr Hyde allait être content de savoir que le traitement avait fonctionné et le charmant compagnon de la jeune femme également.

\- Vous souhaitez peut-être le voir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui !

\- Attendez une minute, je vais parler au médecin et puis ensuite je verrais avec lui, si cela est possible.

Une fois Mary-Margaret sortie, Emma se releva du lit et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière était à nouveau fermée à clés. Elle voulut ouvrir la fenêtre, mais elle était également fermée. Elle ouvrit la petite penderie et y trouva soigneusement pendus, son jean, son pull et son blouson de cuir rouge. Elle posa la main sur ce dernier avec un sourire nostalgique. Même si tout son univers semblait totalement bouleversé, voir ce vêtement lui permettait de s'ancrer à une certaine forme de réalité.

Elle se rassit sur le lit, cherchant la télécommande de la télévision accrochée au mur, mais elle n'y était pas. Pas de téléphone non plus, rien pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur.

La porte se rouvrit à nouveau et Mary-Margaret rentra suivi d'une autre personne. Un homme grand et brun qui s'arrêta sur le seuil, l'air profondément inquiet.

\- Regardez qui je vous amène Miss Swan, babilla joyeusement la jeune femme. Mais ne restez pas à la porte, entrez voyons... Le docteur a dit que cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour elle...

Emma statufiée, sentit son cœur manquer un battement, devant cet homme qui prétendait être son fiancé et qui au fond, dans une autre vie, l'avait été :

\- Walsh ! murmura-t-elle effondrée.

 _ **Bon alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? Je suis cruelle avec eux...oui je sais et j'aime ça ! Que pensez-vous de ce nouvel univers et de l'arrivée de Walsh. J'attends vos avis et vos commentaires avec impatience...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Emma fixait l'homme en face d'elle sans savoir ni que dire, ni que faire. Il ne pouvait pas être là, Zelena l'avait transformé à nouveau en ce qu'il était réellement, un singe volant, chargé de la surveiller durant son année à New-York.

\- Emma ! dit-il en pénétrant dans la chambre, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme retint un mouvement instinctif de recul.

Pourtant cet homme à une époque, elle l'avait aimé, elle avait même envisagé sérieusement de l'épouser, mais c'était avant. Avant que Hook ne la retrouve, ne lui rende ses souvenirs, avant qu'elle ne revienne à Storybrooke auprès de sa famille...

Elle secoua la tête incrédule. Tout cela était totalement dingue !

\- Walsh ! murmura-t-elle, incapable d'ajouter autre chose.

\- Tu me reconnais, s'exclama-t-il un grand sourire désormais sur le visage, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise à ses côtés.

\- Evidemment...

\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas amour, dit-il en prenant sa main.

\- Co... Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en dégageant ses doigts.

Elle ne supportait pas son contact, ni cette façon de l'appeler amour. L'écho d'un « love » murmuré d'une voix tendre résonna à ses oreilles et la détresse serra son cœur. Killian lui manquait tant !

\- Eh bien lorsque tu as été amené ici, enfin lorsque j'ai exigé que tu sois hospitalisée, pour ton bien, tu tenais des propos tellement délirants.

\- Je... je... ne me souviens plus, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de raconter que tu étais la fille de Blanche Neige et du prince Charmant ! D'ailleurs tu prenais même cette charmante Mme Nolan pour ta mère... Et puis tu disais aussi que je n'étais pas ton fiancé, mais un singe volant et que l'homme que tu aimais et que tu allais épouser était le Capitaine Crochet !

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Emma, un vertige... La sensation pendant quelques affreuses secondes de ne plus savoir où était la réalité, où était le mensonge.

Toute cette histoire ne pouvait être vraie ! C'était donc cela le monde que l'Evil Queen avait créé de toute pièce ? Un monde où la frontière entre la réalité et le mensonge était si ténue.

D'ailleurs où se trouvait-elle et Hyde également ? Et son père et Regina ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à Killian, elle avait trop peur. Elle revoyait clairement son corps inanimé étendu dans le bureau du maire. Elle entendait encore la voix de l'Evil Queen, cette part monstrueuse de Regina, qui demandait à Hyde de se débarrasser de lui, comme on se déchargerait d'un objet encombrant. Son cœur refusait d'admettre ce qui avait pu lui arriver, même si son cerveau s'en doutait.

Puis une pensée se fraya dans son esprit. Son fils... La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il écrivait cette nouvelle réalité, sous la menace de cette folle. Elle tenait son cœur entre les mains... Et si ?

A cette pensée elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux.

\- Emma tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Walsh avec sollicitude.

\- Henry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ignorait comment ils allaient réagir. Etait-elle censée avoir un fils dans cet univers ? Faisait-il parti de ce monde ou du sien ?

\- Bon je crois que pour une première visite c'était déjà bien, intervint Mary-Margaret en forçant légèrement Walsh à se lever pour quitter la chambre.

\- Non une minute... Où est Henry ? Réponds moi s'il-te-plaît... pria-t-elle.

\- Chérie...

\- Quoi, que me cachez-vous ? s'impatienta Emma les yeux agrandis par la peur.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que votre fiancé parte maintenant, vous avez besoin de repos Miss Swan, dit à nouveau l'infirmière, mais beaucoup plus fermement cette fois.

Walsh se leva et sourit tristement à Emma.

\- Je reviendrai demain, amour. Repose-toi bien surtout.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, une furieuse envie d'hurler de frustration envahit la jeune femme. Elle devait absolument savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Henry. A leur réaction il était évident qu'il existait dans cet univers, ou avait existé ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Elle interpella Mary-Margaret.

\- Je vous en prie, comme vous voyez je vais mieux... Je ne crois plus en toutes ces folies. Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas Blanche Neige, et encore moins ma mère, mentit-elle effrontément en la fixant dans les yeux. Vous savez ce qu'il est arrivé à mon fils n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me le dire ? Suis-je sensée le savoir, l'ai-je oublié ?

Mary-Margaret ne savait que faire. Elle était terriblement émue par la détresse de la jeune femme, mais la savait aussi très fragile. Le traitement du Dr Hyde semblait fonctionner toutefois... Et puis elle était une mère elle-même, elle avait un fils, son merveilleux petit Neal. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. C'est vrai qu'elle semblait bien, le traitement du docteur avait dû altérer sa mémoire, c'était tout à fait normal...

Elle hésita un long moment, soupesant le pour et le contre, mais la vision d'Emma assise dans son lit, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur elle avec espoir, finit par l'emporter.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est votre fiancé qui me l'a raconté, commença-t-elle d'un ton très doux dans un sourire en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il vous a rencontré vous viviez avec votre fils à New-York. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez plus de nouvelles de son père...

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête, impatiente. Sa mère restait toujours pareille, même sans ses souvenirs !

\- Il m'a dit à quel point votre fils ét... est un garçon malin et attachant et à quel point il s'entendait bien avec lui.

Elle fit une pose et lui sourit à nouveau en penchant la tête. Emma avait enregistré l'infime hésitation lors de l'emploi du présent et non du passé. Elle leva les yeux vers Mary-Margaret et l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras, les bras de sa mère, se fit tellement forte qu'elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas céder.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Emma la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Mary-Margaret soupira. Elle ne savait comment lui dire, elle se demandait même si c'était une bonne idée finalement, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- Un soir, reprit-elle, il y a eu un braquage dans l'épicerie en bas de chez vous où vous aviez l'habitude de faire vos courses et votre fils Henry...a été tué par le voleur.

Une vague d'horreur absolue étreint alors le cœur d'Emma. Henry était mort ! Elle l'avait pressenti, mais c'était réel... Enfin dans ce monde... Elle pensa à Regina, à sa peine. Comment l'Evil Queen avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

Elle dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas hurler, secouer Mary-Margaret, lui expliquer que tout cela n'était pas réel. Que dans leur monde elle était bien sa fille et que là, elle lui parlait calmement de la mort de son petit-fils !

Mary-Margaret interrompit son récit.

\- Je comprends votre peine Emma. Je peux vous appeler Emma ?

\- Oui bien sûr, dit-elle.

\- J'ai un enfant moi aussi, un fils...

Emma releva la tête pour fixer sa mère dans les yeux. Elle se souvenait de Neal, il existait. Son petit frère était donc vivant dans ce monde, tout comme son père...

\- Vous êtes mariée ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de la questionner.

Mal à l'aise la jeune femme s'agita sur son siège.

\- Je l'ai été... Je le suis toujours en fait... Mais mon mari... n'est pas...un homme bien, ni gentil...

\- Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Emma.

Que sa mère parle ainsi de son père lui semblait tellement extraordinaire. La jeune femme la dévisagea presque interloquée durant quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas de moi que nous parlons dit-elle, mais de vous. C'est après cette tragédie que vous avez commencé à avoir des hallucinations...

Elle se leva en tapotant la main d'Emma et ajouta avant de quitter la chambre.

\- Ma petite je suis heureuse que vous alliez mieux. Toutes ces choses que vous racontiez au personnel, au médecin, à votre fiancé et même à moi était tellement étrange ! Heureusement que tout cela appartient au passé désormais.

La nausée envahit Emma. A nouveau cette sensation de ne plus savoir où étaient la réalité et la fiction, ce vertige... Un doute affreux lui traversa l'esprit. Et si c'était vrai et si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était qu'une hallucination provenant de son cerveau malade ?

 ** _Alors, alors vos opinions ? Oui je sais que je fais du mal à Emma la pauvre, son fils mort, Kilian disparu dieu sait où, et elle confrontée à un monde nouveau où tous ses repères sont bousculés... Une petite review, un commentaire ?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

 ** _Encore mille merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent pour vos commentaires et avis qui me font chaud au cœur et me donne envie de continuer cette histoire !_**

 ** _Merci également à Jayamisia pour sa review et ses commentaires constructifs qui m'ont permis de recorriger de nouvelles fautes d'orthographe ayant échappé à ma vigilance. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous avez du recevoir des notifications de chapitres postés...(pour ceux et celles qui me suivent)_**

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Emma sortait de l'hôpital en compagnie de Walsh. Le docteur Hyde qu'elle avait rencontré, l'avait jugé en parfaite possession de ses moyens et l'avait donc laissé sortir.

Emma avait dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée confrontée au médecin. Elle le revoyait encore clairement se servir, contre Regina et elle, de son appareil qui avait annihilé leur magie. Alors le voir là devant elle, souriant aimablement comme si de rien n'était avait terriblement joué sur ses nerfs.

Depuis son réveil dans cet hôpital, elle avait dû mentir et faire semblant de croire cette atroce vérité qui semblait être sa nouvelle vie. Mais la frontière entre réalité et mensonge était tellement ténue que par moment, elle se sentait perdue. La peur s'insinuait dans son esprit de plus en plus. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était affreusement plausible, presque plus que ne l'était sa vraie vie !

Le plus difficile était de supporter la sollicitude et les marques d'affection de Walsh à son égard. Elle avait du mal à accepter qu'il puisse lui prendre la main, ou même faire mine de vouloir l'embrasser.

Dans ces moments-là elle pensait à Killian, à leur bonheur enfuit et les larmes n'étaient jamais loin. Walsh ne disait rien, prétextant qu'il comprenait, que c'était le contrecoup de sa maladie...

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la rue, elle regarda autour d'elle désorientée. La rue principale et l'horloge de la bibliothèque était bien là, tout comme au loin la terrasse de chez Granny's.

Interloquée elle se tourna vers Walsh en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais nous sommes à Storybrooke ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Devant son regard surpris, Emma se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire cela, peut-être que cette ville ne s'appelait pas comme ça... Elle devait faire attention à ses paroles. Si elle voulait réussir à arranger les choses, il fallait absolument qu'elle sache où se trouvait l'Evil Queen et ne jamais retourner dans cet hôpital !

\- Evidemment Emma puisque c'est ici que nous vivons depuis que nous avons quitté New-York...répondit-il dans un soupir.

La jeune femme fixait le sol pour éviter de croiser son regard, mais elle releva la tête.

\- Nous nous sommes installés ici après la mort d'Henry n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'avais pensé que ce serait mieux pour toi... comme un nouveau départ...et puis...

\- Et puis j'ai commencé à avoir ces hallucinations, je sais... Ça fait plus de quinze jours que vous m'expliquez tout ça, toi, le docteur Hyde, et même l'infirmière Mary-Margaret... Ecoute Walsh, je suis désolée si parfois je pose des questions qui te paraissent étranges, mais...je crois que...j'ai oublié pas mal de choses du quotidien...

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui sourit.

\- Aide-moi s'il te plaît. Raconte-moi tout ce que nous faisons ici, parle-moi de cette ville de ses habitants...

En lui demandant cela, Emma espérait recueillir le plus d'informations possibles qui lui permettraient d'avoir une idée précise de cette sorte d'univers alternatif que l'Evil Queen avait exigé qu'Henry crée.

\- Rentrons chez-nous proposa Walsh, nous serons bien plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Emma le suivit donc à travers les rues de la ville. Tout y était étrangement familier, mais en même temps différent. Un peu comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans l'Underworld. A cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune femme manque un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait Killian. Le reverrait-elle un jour ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés qu'au moment où Walsh s'arrêta devant une barrière blanche. Tétanisée Emma resta plantée sur le trottoir, n'osant lever les yeux vers la maison. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'Evil Queen ait poussé la cruauté jusqu'à l'obliger à vivre avec un autre homme dans leur maison !

Et pourtant c'était bien le cas, constata-t-elle avec effroi, tandis que Walsh l'entraînait à sa suite à l'intérieur. Tremblante Emma resta dans l'entrée, posant un regard circulaire, sur l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, la porte du sous-sol fermé, la cuisine ouverte à sa droite et le salon à sa gauche.

Les images se superposaient et se télescopaient dans son esprit. La maison lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux les DarkOnes si froide et si vide, puis sa version de l'Underwold avec tous ces jouets partout et ce berceau dans le salon, puis leurs cartons communs traînant un peu partout lorsque Killian avait définitivement emménagé.

Mais l'image qu'elle voyait en cet instant était bien différente. Une maison meublée, rangée, avec de jolis rideaux aux fenêtres et des fleurs sur la table base du salon. Elle entra dans cette dernière pièce, constatant que même le canapé était différent et se tourna vers la baie vitrée. Evidemment plus de longue vue, mais elle se pencha tout de même pour voir le port, s'attendant... « S'attendant à quoi ? A voir le Jolly Roger ? Arrête Emma tu sais bien que c'est impossible » se fustigea-t-elle en silence.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Walsh.

\- Je... je regarde le port... murmura-t-elle dans un demi-sourire, tout en séchant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

Walsh se laissa choir sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Surprise Emma le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- C'est comme ça que tout a commencé dit-il en la regardant. Tu passais ton temps à la fenêtre en disant que tu attendais que le capitaine Crochet arrive à bord de son bateau le Jolly Roger... expliqua-t-il d'un ton morne.

Une vague d'effroi envahit Emma. En cet instant elle se demanda si elle n'était tout simplement pas devenue folle... Elle dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Elle ferma les yeux très forts, cherchant dans son esprit à visualiser les derniers instants passés dans cette maison. Avant.

Elle se revit avec Killian, lui expliquant comment changer un fusible, puis assise avec lui sur le canapé, s'embrassant passionnément. Elle pouvait encore ressentir, la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps, son odeur enivrante... C'est tout cela qui était réel. C'étaient ces moments merveilleux passés à ses côtés, leurs épreuves, toutes leurs batailles qui étaient la réalité ! Elle se força à respirer calmement et au bout d'un moment réussit à endiguer le flot de panique en elle.

\- Je te jure, que je ne crois pas que le capitaine Crochet va apparaître lui dit-elle. Walsh je vais bien, c'est du passé tout ça... Raconte-moi notre quotidien, notre vie...

Au fond elle ne mentait pas, elle avait compris que Hook ne reviendrait pas, pas dans cette vie en tout cas !

\- Je suis le shérif de la ville...Tu...tu te souviens... dit-il doucement.

Emma retint sa respiration quelques instants, puis hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Bien évidemment ! Je n'ai pas tout oublié comme tu le vois...

Walsh lui dédia un pâle sourire en retour.

\- Cela fait presque 6 mois que nous avons emménagé dans cette maison. Nous avons eu le coup de cœur pour elle, car elle est grande et nous nous étions dit que peut-être...

Il laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens et Emma compris avec un serrement au cœur, qu'ils avaient envisagé d'avoir des enfants. Dans son autre vie aussi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se souvenir, mais pas avec lui...

\- Elle est jolie cette maison, dit-elle la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

\- Oui n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'avais dit combien tu aimais la barrière blanche tout autour ! C'était ton rêve lorsque tu étais enfant...

Au moins pour une fois, c'était la vérité pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

\- La maire de la ville, avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider dans les tâches administratives et même si ce n'est pas ton boulot à la base, tu t'es proposé.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Emma prise au dépourvu.

\- Tu travailles comme secrétaire pour madame le maire...

Le cerveau d'Emma tournait à plein régime. Madame le maire ne pouvait être que ...

\- Regina Mills ? demanda-t-elle.

Walsh lui sourit franchement cette fois.

\- A la bonne heure, je suis tellement soulagé que tu te souviennes ! D'ailleurs elle m'a chargé de te dire combien elle était heureuse de savoir que tu allais mieux et qu'elle t'attendait de pied ferme à la mairie dès que possible... Je lui ai tout de même dit que tu avais peut-être encore besoin de repos.

\- Non... Je pense au contraire que cela me ferait du bien de travailler à nouveau dit Emma en se levant du canapé.

\- Comme tu voudras...

Il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit, il ne s'agissait bien évidemment pas de Regina, enfin pas celle avec laquelle elle était devenue amie, mais plutôt son double maléfique, celle qui tirait les ficelles de toute cette mascarade.

Cet emploi avait pour but de surveiller Emma c'était sûr, mais il lui suffirait de faire semblant de croire en tout ça pour que l'Evil Queen pense qu'elle avait réussi son pari fou. C'était sa seule chance pour pouvoir changer le cours des choses.

 _ **Bon voilà Emma est sortie de l'hôpital et désormais confrontée à sa nouvelle vie...Qu'en dîtes vous ? Et le fait qu'elle doive vivre dans leur maison avec Walsh, cruel ? Sûrement... J'attends vos commentaires !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Le lendemain c'est remplie d'appréhension, mais également prête à se battre qu'Emma pénétra dans l'hôtel de ville de Storybrooke et se rendit directement vers le bureau du maire dont la porte était close.

Elle se revoyait arriver ici en courant accompagnée de ses parents, de Killian et de Regina pour y trouver l'Evil Queen menaçant Henry et une vague de détresse l'envahit. Elle se sentait tellement seule dans ce monde. Perdue et sans repère, ce sentiment qu'elle avait connue toute son enfance d'orpheline et qu'elle avait finit pas voir disparaître à vivre entourée de sa famille et des gens qu'elle aimait.

Elle respira un grand coup et tourna la poignée.

La maire était assise tranquillement à son bureau, ses cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés, vêtu d'un strict tailleur rouge. Emma s'éclaircit la gorge afin de manifester sa présence.

Regina Mills, leva la tête de ses papiers et dédia un regard condescendant à la jeune femme.

\- Miss Swan, enfin de retour ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, il y a du travail en retard...

Le ton froid et dédaigneux ramena Emma quatre ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour la première fois à Storybrooke et qu'elle avait dû affronter la mère adoptive d'Henry. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'Henry dans ce monde et que la femme en face d'elle n'avait pas une once d'humanité, car ce n'était pas Regina, mais l'Evil Queen assurément !

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir causé des ennuis, commença Emma

\- Je me fiche de vos excuses Miss Swan, dit Regina en se levant de son bureau pour se planter devant la jeune femme. N'oubliez pas que si vous travaillez pour moi, c'est juste parce que votre fiancé me l'a demandé ! Donc, remballez vos histoires, allez à votre bureau et faîtes ce que vous avez à faire !

Dépitée Emma ressortit du bureau pour s'installer à celui situé face à la porte dans le hall. Elle ignorait complétement ce qu'elle devait faire et espérait seulement pouvoir y trouver quelque chose, même un infime indice qui pourrait l'aider.

Mais au bout d'une heure, force lui fut de constater, que toute la paperasserie semblait on ne peut plus normal, comme toute correspondance administrative classique. C'était désespérant, tout cet univers semblait tellement rationnel, que cela en devenait effrayant.

Le désespoir s'abattit sur elle, et les larmes commencèrent à perler à ses paupières. Elle ferma les yeux très fort pour endiguer le flot qui menaçait et quelque part dans son esprit, elle entendit la douce voix de Killian lui dire à Camelot, d'avoir confiance, qu'il ne cesserait jamais de se battre pour leur avenir. Et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire à son tour, se battre pour leur avenir, encore. Se battre pour qu'il lui revienne encore, parce qu'une vie sans lui, n'était pas une vie digne d'être vécue !

Armée de cette nouvelle force intérieure, elle chercha à réfléchir posément et se souvint que lorsqu'un problème quelconque menaçait Storybrooke, ils allaient en général chercher des informations à la bibliothèque. C'est donc ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle se leva, prête à affronter les foudres de Regina.

\- Où comptez-vous allez Miss Swan ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Regina... Mme Mills, je suis désolée, mais je pense avoir présumé de mes capacités, je ne me sens pas en état pour travailler aujourd'hui... Je... Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de quelques jours... Je sais que cela ne vous arrange pas et je... je suis désolée...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous virer Miss Swan, répliqua-t-elle cinglante. Partez, rentrez chez vous et restez y surtout.

Emma s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix froide la rattrapa.

\- J'ai bien dit chez vous Miss Swan. Que je ne vous surprenne pas vous balader à droite à gauche dans la ville, parce que si vous pouvez vous promener, vous pouvez travailler !

Sur ces derniers mots Emma quitta la mairie dans un soupir de soulagement pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle entra dans l'édifice, s'attendant presque à y trouver Belle tout sourire à attendre derrière le comptoir. Mais c'est une femme inconnue à l'aspect revêche qui l'accueillit.

\- Oui ! dit-elle en levant le nez avec un soupir du livre qu'elle était en train de lire, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Eh bien...c'est que...

Que quoi ? Qu'elle recherchait un livre de magie pour tous les ramener dans leur réalité ? Bien évidemment Emma ne pouvait pas demander cela, alors elle resta quelques instants à fixer la femme sans trop savoir que dire. Mais cette dernière en la voyant se leva immédiatement et plaqua un faux sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Miss Swann en quoi puis-je être utile à la fiancée de notre shérif ? demanda-t-elle obséquieuse.

\- Oh j'aurais aimé pouvoir consulter quelques livres de la bibliothèque ...

\- Mais je vous en prie, faîtes comme chez vous...

Emma se faufila donc à travers les rayonnages, mais tous les livres présents n'étaient que des romans, des récits contemporains. Bien évidemment et c'était à prévoir, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête énervée, aucun livre de magie ! Hyde et l'Evil Queen avaient pensé à tout !

Une furieuse envie de prendre les livres et de les jeter au sol l'envahit. Elle avait l'impression depuis son réveil dans cet hôpital de nager en plein cauchemar avec aucune porte de sortie, et cela la rendait folle de rage. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans cette autre univers, il y avait de la magie, elle y avait retrouvé Henry et surtout Killian... Mais ici il n'y avait aucune magie, rien.

Elle ressortit de la bibliothèque pour se retrouver dans la rue en plein soleil. Désemparée, désespérée elle déambula dans les rues de la ville et ses pas la conduisirent malgré elle, jusqu'au port. Elle s'assit sur un banc, leur banc, celui où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avec Killian et resta là à contempler le reflet du soleil sur la mer.

Elle resta assise un long moment, cherchant l'apaisement dans les mouvements de l'eau devant elle, et elle y parvint. Elle aimait la mer, elle l'avait toujours aimé, mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Killian c'était encore plus fort. Elle savait quel lien il entretenait avec la mer et elle aimait ça elle aussi. Ainsi assise sur ce banc dans le port de Storybrooke, en face de l'endroit où normalement le Jolly Roger devrait être amarré, elle se sentait tellement proche de lui...Il lui manquait tellement ! Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit à ses côtés en cet instant présent, il lui aurait sûrement sorti une de ses remarques « aies confiance, nous allons trouver une solution, ensemble ». Oui mais voilà ils n'étaient plus ensembles...

Elle finit par décider de se lever pour regagner son domicile le cœur gros, quand elle vit une silhouette familière entrer dans la bar-taverne de l'autre côté du port. Intriguée elle suivit du regard l'homme disparaître dans l'établissement et mue par une soudaine impulsion se décida à le suivre. Cette taverne elle la connaissait, c'était le meilleur endroit de Storybrooke pour se souler. Alors y voir y entrer son père était on ne peut plus surprenant...

Lui revint en mémoire ce que lui avait confié sa mère, ou plutôt l'infirmière Mary-Margaret, sur le fait que son mari n'était pas un homme bien. Qu'en était-il vraiment ? S'était-il transformé en ivrogne et pilier de bar dans ce monde ?

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Une forte odeur d'alcool rance et de tabac l'assaillit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la taverne. Elle distingua avec un peu de mal, dans la pénombre, David installé au comptoir, en train de boire ce qui ressemblait à un whisky.

Elle ne savait que faire, elle aurait souhaité lui parler, mais ne savait comment l'aborder. En restant plantée là au milieu de la taverne elle finit par attirer le regard du patron, qui fit un signe de tête à l'homme assis à côté de son père. L'homme se retourna et le cœur d'Emma cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes.

Il se leva, en titubant légèrement, signe d'une ivresse relativement avancée et l'apostropha d'une voix avinée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Votre petit-ami n'a pas assez détruit ma vie ? Vous voulez voir si je suis bien au fond du trou... Ben rassurez-vous ma jolie je le suis... dit-il en tenant son verre et faisant mine de trinquer en son honneur.

Totalement tétanisée Emma le fixait en silence. Il était là juste devant elle, mais était-ce vraiment lui ? Il y avait une telle colère, une telle souffrance dans les yeux océan qui la fixaient hargneux qu'Emma se crue revenue lors de ce moment hors du temps, où elle avait croisé le Capitaine Hook dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Eh bien love, rien à dire pour votre défense ? éructa-t-il sous son nez.

Entretemps David s'était levé et attrapa le brun par le bras.

\- Hey camarade, laisse-là... Tu sais qu'elle y est pour rien... Arrête !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici ? hurla-t-il en lâchant son verre qui se fracassa sur le sol.

Emma recula d'un pas.

Il s'avança vers elle, gardant un bout de verre entre les mains et cracha menaçant.

\- Je te conseille de déguerpir d'ici love. Je pourrais te tuer sans le moindre remord...Comme ton petit ami a tué la femme de ma vie !

Une vague de nausée et de terreur envahit Emma. Sous le choc elle tituba légèrement et sa vision devint floue, puis elle sombra dans le noir.

 _ **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui nous en apprend un peu plus sur la vie dans ce nouvel univers et sur ce que sont devenus Killian et David... J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et de vos avis. Merci !**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Lorsqu'Emma rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur une sorte de canapé près d'une table. Elle était à priori toujours dans la taverne. Elle tourna la tête, croisa les yeux inquiets de David posés sur elle et pendant quelques secondes se sentit infiniment soulagée. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car à l'instant où il lui parla elle comprit que rien n'avait changé.

\- Miss Swan, vous allez bien ?

\- Euh...oui...je crois répondit-elle faiblement en se levant doucement.

David se précipita pour l'aider et elle se retrouva en position assise. De l'autre côté de la table se tenait Killian une expression inquiète dans les yeux et Emma ressentit l'envie de se précipiter vers lui pour le rassurer, mais elle savait que c'était impossible.

\- Je...je...suis désolé dit-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille d'un air gêné et en baissant les yeux confus.

Elle le considéra en silence quelques instants. Il semblait avoir dessoûlé, il paraissait fatigué aussi, à voir les cernes violacées sous ses yeux. Elle nota également le vide au bout de son bras gauche et se sentit atrocement peinée. Elle savait combien il détestait être sans son crochet, mais dans ce monde il semblait que rien ne lui était épargné. Pas de crochet, nous n'étions pas dans un monde magique, mais probablement pas les moyens non plus d'avoir une prothèse...

\- Ce n'est rien...soupira-t-elle doucement.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner dit David en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

Docile elle le suivit, bien que ce ne soit pas son père dans ce monde, elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Killian qui se tenait toujours debout l'air penaud et dû lutter contre la furieuse envie qu'elle ressentait, de se jeter dans ses bras.

C'est en silence qu'ils firent en voiture la courte distance qui la séparait de chez elle. Arrivés devant la maison, David coupa le contact et jeta un coup d'œil incertain à la demeure plongée dans le noir.

\- Ecoutez, commença-t-il je suis profondément désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé... J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous et que vous n'en parliez pas à votre fiancé...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Emma curieuse.

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de Killian et que les rapports entre lui et le shérif sont tous sauf amicaux...répondit David en fronçant les sourcils perplexe.

Emma comprit qu'elle venait encore de commettre un impair, elle devait certainement être au courant de ce contentieux.

\- Je... je suis désolée, mais j'ai été malade récemment, et j'ai...j'ai oublié certaines choses...

\- Oh oui...j'en ai entendu parler effectivement. Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- Eh bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre votre ami et Walsh par exemple ?

David hocha la tête d'un air triste, puis parla en fixant le pare-brise devant lui, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Cela s'est passé il y a quelques mois, c'était en fin de soirée, le shérif était semble-t-il pressé de rentrer... Il a traversé l'intersection principale juste avant chez Granny's à toute vitesse, sans marquer l'arrêt. Sauf que sur la gauche arrivait la voiture de Killian et de sa fiancée Milah. Le choc a été d'une brutalité inouïe. Le shérif n'a rien eu, mais Milah est morte sur le coup. Quand à Killian il a dû être désincarcéré de la voiture, et il a fallu l'amputer d'une main...

Emma ferma les yeux peinée. Pauvre Killian, quel destin atroce l'Evil Queen lui avait donné !

\- Je comprends son ressentiment à l'égard de Walsh murmura Emma d'une voix tremblante. Que s'est-il passé ensuite, comme a-t-il pu échapper à la prison ?

\- Votre fiancé, a fait en sorte que les tests d'alcoolémie reviennent positif et que Killian soit considéré comme fautif.

Elle secoua la tête en silence, incapable de dire quelque chose.

\- Et puis Mme Mills, le maire, a déclaré que puisqu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule main, il n'était plus capable d'assurer ses fonctions de capitaine du port de Storybrooke. Alors depuis, il noie son désespoir dans le rhum...

\- Et vous ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui vous, vous noyez quoi dans le whisky ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Gêné David s'agita sur son siège et pendant quelques instants Emma pensa qu'il allait lui demander de sortir de la voiture. Puis il sembla se décider.

-Ma femme ne veut plus me voir.

\- Votre femme c'est Mary-Margaret qui travaille à l'hôpital n'est-ce-pas ?

Il eut un faible sourire à l'évocation du nom de son épouse.

\- Oui, bien sûr j'aurai dû penser que vous l'aviez déjà rencontré. C'est une excellente infirmière...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Emma avec sollicitude en posant sa main sur l'épaule de David.

\- J'ai fait des choses terribles...

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'elles ne sont peut-être pas si terribles que ça et que vous les regrettez.

Elle ne pouvait se départir de l'idée que son père n'avait pas pu faire du mal à sa mère. Ils s'aimaient tant !

\- Nous étions mariés depuis plusieurs années, mais nous n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfants. Ça devenait une véritable obsession pour Mary-Margaret, au point que tous nos moments intimes étaient devenus une corvée et non plus un plaisir.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de se sentir mal à l'aise. Entendre ses parents, bien qu'ils ne le soient pas dans ce monde, parler de leurs rapports intimes avait quelque chose de terriblement gênant !

\- Et puis un soir, où nous venions de nous disputer, je suis venu traîner à la taverne. J'y ai rencontré une jeune femme avec qui j'ai sympathisé et de fil en aiguille... Mais Mary-Margaret l'a su et malgré toutes mes supplications, elle m'a mis à la porte. Puis quelque temps plus tard elle a appris qu'elle était enfin enceinte, mais elle ne voulait plus me revoir. Je sais que c'est un garçon, mais elle refuse que je le voie... Je ... Je n'ai jamais pu prendre mon fils dans mes bras... acheva-t-il des sanglots dans la voix.

Emma ne savait que dire, elle se sentait affreusement peiné pour lui. Bien évidemment une telle situation n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu dans leur réalité, car David était bien trop amoureux de Blanche. En les séparant de la sorte l'Evil Queen était certaine de les faire souffrir.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous... murmura-t-elle au bout d'un long silence.

Elle actionna la poignée de la portière pour sortir de la voiture, mais David la retint en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Vous ne direz rien ? demanda-t-il une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Emma le considéra quelques instants. Cela avait vraiment l'air important pour lui, et puis de toute façon elle n'avait nulle envie d'aller raconter à Walsh, qu'elle avait suivi David dans la taverne...

\- C'est important pour vous n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Kilian est mon ami, il m'a beaucoup soutenu lorsque Mary-Margaret m'a quittée...

Entendre David dire que Kilian était son ami, donnait du baume au cœur d'Emma. Quoi qu'il se passe pour lui dans cet univers, Kilian avait au moins un ami, qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Et se dire qu'il s'agissait de son père qui pendant bien longtemps l'avait regardé avec suspicion avait quelque chose de comique.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien, promit-elle.

Dans un dernier sourire, elle quitta le véhicule et pénétra dans la maison silencieuse. Epuisée, elle s'assit sur le canapé du salon et ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle s'allongea et sentit tout à coup les larmes retenues couler sur ses joues. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour les arrêter.

Comme un barrage qui céderait, elle pleura longuement, à gros sanglots. Elle pleura de désespoir devant cette vie atroce que l'Evil Queen leur avait donné, et d'impuissance également sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de changer les choses.

A bout de nerfs elle s'endormit.

 _ **Bon voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui apporte quelques réponses sur les vies de Kilian et David. Alors que pensez vous de ce petit moment Dady Charming.? Eh oui tout n'est pas rose pour eux, mais c'est la vie que l'EQ a voulu... J'attends vos commentaires !**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Plusieurs jours passèrent moroses. Emma avait l'impression que chaque journée ressemblait à la précédente, et c'était probablement le cas.

Elle se levait le matin, puis se rendait à la mairie pour accomplir des tâches toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres, sous l'étroite surveillance de Regina, enfin plutôt de l'Evil Queen, puis elle rentrait le soir dans sa maison, attendant que Walsh rentre à son tour.

Elle dormait dans la chambre d'amis, car elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de partager son lit avec lui. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête, suite à son séjour à l'hôpital et il avait semblé comprendre.

En fait elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, il s'avérait être un compagnon charmant, tel qu'il l'était dans son souvenir avant l'arrivée de Hook à New-York. Le seul reproche qu'elle pourrait lui faire c'est d'avoir été mêlé à l'accident de Killian dans ce monde.

Elle avait espérée pouvoir régler le problème rapidement et rétablir les choses telles qu'elles devraient être, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Elle se retrouvait coincée dans cet univers, avec aucun moyen pour en sortir. Elle était tout simplement piégée.

Ce soir-là en sortant de la mairie, elle éprouva le besoin d'aller trainer sur le port et ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne assise sur le banc face à la mer. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Dans leur réalité ou cette vie, la mer tenait une place importante à ses yeux.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, lui signifier sa présence, ou partir. Ce fut le hasard qui en décida, car au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, Killian se leva du banc et la trouva plantée derrière lui indécise.

\- Surpris, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en faisant un pas vers elle. Instinctivement elle se recula. Il lui sourit faiblement.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferais aucun mal, rassurez-vous, dit-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille gêné.

\- Je n'ai pas peur lui répondit-elle en se plantant face à lui.

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'une pulsion, celle de se jeter dans ses bras et de tout lui raconter.

\- Vous auriez des raisons pourtant répliqua-t-il sombrement. J'ai failli vous blesser l'autre soir...

\- Non, je suis persuadée que vous ne m'auriez fait aucun mal ! répliqua-t-elle avec fougue.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre, nous ne nous connaissons même pas !

\- Je vous fais confiance...

Killian leva un sourcil dubitatif et ce simple geste vrilla le cœur d'Emma. Dieu qu'il lui manquant !

\- Je... je suis désolé... J'avais abusé de la boisson...

\- Ah vous et le rhum ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Euh...non...peu importe...excusez-moi, bredouilla Emma mal à l'aise.

Elle devait absolument faire attention à ce qu'elle disait si elle voulait gagner sa confiance.

\- Ecoutez... commença Emma

\- Ecoutez...dit Killian en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent confus et ne purent retenir un rire.

\- Je vous en prie dit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

\- Non...

\- Si j'insiste honneur aux dames ! Je suis un gentleman.

Ces derniers mots furent dits dans un sourire et accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil caractéristique qui arracha un rire à la jeune femme.

\- Je...Je suis désolée, pour ce qu'il s'est passé... Je veux dire votre accident... Je ... Je ne me souviens plus... Mais, mais je trouve anormal que Walsh, enfin je veux dire le shérif n'ait pas payé pour ce qu'il a fait...

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne trouvez pas normal ce qu'a fait votre fiancé ? Mais alors que faîtes-vous avec lui ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

\- C'est... c'est compliqué dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- Vous avez l'air d'une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut... J'ai...J'ai du mal à imaginer que vous puissiez rester avec un homme que vous n'appréciez visiblement pas, contre votre gré.

Emma s'agita légèrement mal à l'aise et planta son regard sur la mer. Comment lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre, qu'ils étaient tous piégés...

\- Croyez-vous en la magie Mr Jones ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

\- Appelez-moi Killian. Et non pourquoi ?

Emma soupira profondément et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- C'est bien là le problème dit-elle d'un ton déterminé. Personne dans cette ville ne croit en la magie.

Elle vit passer dans le regard océan posé sur elle, une drôle de lueur. Il se demandait visiblement si elle avait toute sa tête lui aussi.

\- Vous croyez que je suis folle n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non...non... bien sûr que non. David m'a expliqué que vous aviez été malade, et que c'est pour ça que vous avez perdu un peu la mémoire...Il paraît même que vous avez été soigné par Mary-Margaret.

Emma ne put retenir un doux sourire à l'évocation du prénom de sa mère.

\- Oui c'est une femme formidable...

\- Absolument, j'aimerais tant que David et elle...

\- Vous êtes très proche des Nolan ?

\- Oui nous l'étions avant...

Emma le considéra en silence et vit la souffrance s'inscrire dans son regard. Elle avait l'impression de revoir l'homme blessé qui ne savait plus aimer, l'homme prêt à tout pour la vengeance, qu'elle avait rencontré un beau jour dans la forêt enchantée.

\- Je... je suis désolée pour votre fiancée... Milah c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui... Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien...Malgré ce que je vous ai dit l'autre soir...

\- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre les gens que l'on aime...

\- Vous avez perdu quelqu'un Miss Swan ? demanda-t-il curieux malgré lui.

Cette femme le fascinait littéralement. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, ses grands yeux verts, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, sa taille fine... Une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de goûter ses lèvres l'envahissait de minute en minute. C'était totalement dingue, il ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu avant l'autre jour et de plus c'était la fiancée du shérif. Et puis comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de pensée, alors que Milah, sa MIlah, son amour, n'était plus...

\- Appelez-moi Emma. Oui... J'ai perdu mon fils et l'homme que j'aime.

\- Oh... seigneur je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un enfant.

\- Non c'était à priori avant mon installation à Storybrooke...

\- A priori ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit j'ai oublié pas mal de chose...

\- L'homme que vous aimez, c'est le père de votre fils ?

Emma lui sourit avec tendresse. Dieu qu'elle avait envie de glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue...

\- Non. C'est un autre homme. Un homme juste merveilleux, tendre, attentionné. Vous croyez aux âmes sœurs Mr Jones ? Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes lui et moi.

\- Alors que faîtes-vous ici avec un autre ?

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Il est là le problème. Je suis bloquée ici à cause d'une sorte de malédiction...

Il la regarda stupéfait puis il fronça les sourcils en se reculant légèrement. Ça y est pensa Emma, cette fois il pense que je suis dingue.

Alors qu'elle allait rajouter autre chose, elle vit du coin de l'œil la voiture de police s'arrêter sur le port et Walsh en descendre. Il scruta le port et lorsqu'il aperçut Emma il se dirigea vers elle à grands pas.

\- Ecoutez Mr Jones, Killian, faîtes-moi confiance. Je vous en prie. Ecoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire sans m'interrompre s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes tous coincés ici à cause d'un sortilège, mais cette vie n'est pas la nôtre, croyez-moi. Vous et moi par exemple on se connait, on est très proche. Mary-Margaret et David sont toujours ensemble et s'aiment. Milah, votre Milah est morte oui, mais c'était il y a très longtemps et vous avez fait votre deuil, vous êtes heureux à présent. Avec moi !

Interloqué il la fixait sans rien dire, cherchant à comprendre. Il la regarda partir à la rencontre du shérif et monter avec lui en voiture.

David lui avait dit qu'elle avait été hospitalisée plusieurs semaines, il pourrait peut-être en demander plus à Mary-Margaret, puisqu'elle acceptait de le voir lui. Tout ce que cette Emma venait de lui dire ne pouvait être que le produit d'un délire.

 _ **Enfin un petit moment CS, il était temps. Triste me direz-vous ? Pas faux, mais comment cela pourrait-être autrement lorsque l'on doit parler à son TL et que lui ne vous reconnaît pas...Cruel non ? Votre avis, vos commentaires ?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Emma n'eut pas le temps de regagner le véhicule que Walsh l'apostropha méchamment en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.

\- Que faisais-tu ici ? aboya-t-il visiblement en colère.

\- Je me promenais sur le port, j'ai le droit non ?

\- Et pourquoi parlais-tu à ce type ?

\- Quel type ?

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle ce Kilian Jones qui n'arrête pas de faire des histoires...

\- Oh... tu veux parler de l'homme dont tu as brisé la vie en percutant sa voiture...

\- Arrête avec ça, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Alors je t'écoute, donne-moi ta version de l'histoire !

Walsh la considéra en silence quelques instants, puis secoua la tête exaspéré.

\- Monte en voiture, je n'ai pas envie que nous nous donnions en spectacle...

Emma obtempéra, comprenant qu'il serait vain pour elle d'insister. Au moment où elle pénétrait dans l'habitacle, elle vit au loin Killian qui se tenait toujours debout sur le port et qui semblait la suivre du regard. L'avait-il cru un peu ou pensait-il plus vraisemblablement qu'elle était folle ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses idées, car Walsh reprit la conversation de plus belle.

\- Je ne te comprends plus Emma. Avant ta maladie, tu ne m'aurais jamais jugé d'une telle manière...

Emma le considéra du coin de l'œil. Il semblait sincère, lui aussi était piégé dans ce monde par de faux souvenirs.

\- Walsh tu as détruit la vie de cet homme, tu es responsable de la mort de sa fiancée...

\- C'est ça qu'il t'a raconté ? s'insurgea-t-il. Et bien évidemment tu crois la version d'un manchot ivrogne, plutôt que la mienne.

\- Walsh...

\- Il était ivre et il ne s'est même pas arrêté !

L'injustice des propos de Walsh la frappa de plein fouet. Même avec de faux souvenirs, comment pouvait-on être aussi lâche ?

\- Tu as fait trafiquer les analyses l'accusa-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture. Il démarra et ne rajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à la maison. Il coupa le contact.

\- Qui t'as raconté cette histoire ? demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas...

\- C'est Nolan, n'est-ce-pas ? Le compagnon de beuverie de ce Jones.

Emma s'agitât, s'apprêtant à protester.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu l'as rencontré, mais une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus jamais que tu ne le revois, lui ou ce Jones...

\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux régenter ma vie comme bon te semble s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Tu es malade Emma, tu as passé plusieurs semaines dans un service de psychiatrie, alors oui je pense que je dois m'occuper de toi pour t'éviter de commettre des bêtises qui pourraient mettre ta vie en danger. Je tiens à toi, quoi que tu en penses !

\- Je...commença Emma.

\- Alors que les choses soient claires chérie, je ne veux plus te voir traîner en ville. Je vais expliquer à Mme Mills que tu dois te reposer, je préfère que tu restes à la maison désormais, là où tu seras en sécurité.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, protesta Emma

\- Si j'ai le droit, pour ton bien, parce que tu es malade !

\- Je ne suis pas malade...

Walsh soupira, sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté d'Emma, obligeant la jeune femme à sortir du véhicule.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, chérie. Je vais parler au Dr Hyde, peut-être serait-il bon qu'il vienne te voir.

A l'idée de revoir ce monstre Emma eut un haut le cœur. Ce n'était pas le premier, elle vivait d'ailleurs depuis plusieurs jours avec ces espèces de nausées continuelles.

\- D'accord je veux bien me reposer Walsh, mais laisse le docteur tranquille s'il te plaît. Tu as raison, je suis probablement fragile et je me suis laissée berner par les paroles de ces hommes... J'ai eu tort de t'accuser...Mais...Mais j'ai oublié tellement de choses...

Walsh lui sourit, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu es raisonnable. Je vais devoir te laisser un moment, je reviens d'ici une heure ou deux. Et si tu nous préparais un bon dîner, hein, qu'en dis-tu ?

Emma lui dédia un faux sourire, le cœur battant.

\- Oui bien évidemment chéri !

Elle le regarda partir et entendit distinctement la clé tournée dans la serrure. Il l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur de la maison ! Elle se rendit à la porte de derrière qui donnait sur le cellier attenant à la cuisine, mais cette dernière était également fermée à clés. Elle pouvait toujours partir par la fenêtre songea-telle, mais pour aller où ?

Le désespoir la frappa de nouveau. Walsh ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte, en fait il pensait qu'elle était folle et voulait agir pour son bien.

Tout le monde la pensait folle, sauf l'Evil Queen bien évidemment et Hyde... Eux ils savaient... Elle réalisa tout à coup que la fin heureuse de l'Evil Queen consistait en fait à les faire tous souffrir indéfiniment. C'était sadique.

Un frisson la parcourut, et la nausée revint, plus forte cette fois-ci, presque irrépressible. Elle mit sa main devant la bouche et courut aux toilettes où elle vomit de longues minutes à longs traits.

Elle resta assise un très long moment hagarde, épuisée, en larmes, sur le sol froid de la salle de bains. Ce cauchemar dans lequel elle se débattait semblait sans fin et surtout sans issue. Aucune lueur d'espoir, aucune porte de sortie...

Elle se releva tant bien que mal pour se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure et eut un choc, lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir, pâle, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux bouffis par les larmes.

En attrapant la brosse à cheveux, elle avisa le paquet de tampons hygiéniques posé près des toilettes et suspendit son geste. Elle fronça les sourcils, comptant et recomptant les jours sur ces doigts, pour en revenir toujours à la même conclusion.

Hébétée elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, posant machinalement sa main sur son ventre.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis son réveil dans cet hôpital et pas une fois elle n'avait utilisé le paquet de tampons, ce qui signifiait...De plus elle avait des nausées continuelles.

Une lueur de joie et d'espoir passa dans son regard et elle releva la tête en esquissant un sourire.

Elle était enceinte !

Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur son ventre et quelques larmes perlèrent à ses paupières. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, ni de désespoir. Non c'étaient des larmes de joie.

Elle avait sa porte de sortie, sa raison de se battre. Elle attendait un enfant de Killian. Elle devait lui rendre ses souvenirs, leurs souvenirs. Il serait fou de joie. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais fait qu'évoquer le sujet tous les deux, elle savait qu'il voulait des enfants, et elle aussi.

Un petit être, mélange d'elle et de lui allait grandir dans son ventre. Oublié la peur et les doutes.

Elle portait l'enfant de Killian Jones son true love. Et contre ça, même l'Evil Queen ne pourrait rien.

 _ **Eh oui un CS Baby... Moi qui en rêve tant dans la série... Que va-t-il advenir de ce futur enfant ? J'attends vos commentaires et vos reviews avec impatience (Petit clin d'œil à ma mate OnceUponaSigne : Eh oui tu avais vu juste ! lol )**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Killian resta de longues minutes, pensif, les yeux rivés sur l'emplacement où se trouvait la voiture du shérif, bien après qu'elle eut disparu.

Cette femme, cette Emma Swan, était folle à n'en pas douter, vu les inepties qu'elle lui avait dites et pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait confusément qu'il y avait autre chose. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais cette femme, sa détresse visible l'avait bouleversé au-delà des mots.

Il savait par David qu'elle était malade, et bien évidemment comment croire à des histoires de sortilège, et pourtant lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il avait retrouvé le bonheur avec elle, il avait senti en lui comme un frémissement, une envie de la croire au-delà du possible.

Il secoua la tête agacé. Il n'allait tout de même pas plongé dans la folie à son tour, manchot, ivrogne et sans emploi, c'était déjà bien assez pour un seul homme !

Il repensa à son idée première, interroger Mary-Margaret au sujet de cette Emma Swan et se dit que ce serait peut-être finalement une bonne idée.

Il se rendit donc à l'hôpital de Storybrooke et attendit patiemment que cette dernière sorte pour sa pause déjeuner. Il connaissait ses habitudes et savait qu'elle allait déjeuner quasiment tous les jours à la même heure.

Après une demi-heure d'attente il fut récompenser, et vit la jeune femme brune sortir de l'édifice, tourner à droite, pour se rendre chez Granny's.

Il l'interpella de l'autre côté du trottoir. Elle s'arrêta, soupira, visiblement peu contente de le voir, mais attendit toutefois qu'il traverse et vienne à sa rencontre.

\- Salut Mary-Margaret ! dit-il d'un air faussement enjoué.

\- Bonjour Killian, dit-elle en réprimant un soupir. Comment vas-tu ?

Une envie de lui rappeler que rien n'irait plus jamais pour lui, démangea fortement Killian, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle était gentille, même un peu trop. Elle débordait de sollicitude pour la race humaine et cela avait parfois le don de l'agacer. Enfin sa sollicitude s'arrêtant bien évidemment lorsqu'il s'agissait de David...

\- Aussi bien que possible, mentit-il effrontément avec un sourire en coin.

A son regard il vit qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle n'insista pas.

\- Ecoute Killian, si tu es venu pour me parler, encore, de David...

\- Non, pourquoi ? Voudrais-tu que je te parle de lui ?

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle impatiente.

\- Te parler d'une de tes patientes...

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils tout en recommençant à marcher.

\- Quelle patiente ?

\- Emma Swan

Mary-Margaret s'arrêta net au milieu de trottoir et agita son doigt en direction de Killian, telle une maîtresse d'école.

\- Écoute-moi bien Killian Jones, je sais que tu es malheureux et que tu en veux à la terre entière. Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de cet horrible accident et que le seul fautif et le shérif, mais t'en prendre à sa fiancée ne changera pas les choses et surtout jamais je ne t'aiderais dans ce sens ! Cette jeune femme est fragile et en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé...

\- Calme-toi Mary-Margaret ! Je ne lui veux aucun mal, je t'assure. J'ai discuté avec elle l'autre jour...

\- Tu vas me faire croire, que cette jeune femme traîne dans les tavernes que tu fréquente avec David, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser.

\- Je l'ai croisé sur le port, dit-il, choisissant de passer sous silence l'épisode de la taverne justement. Et...elle m'a semblé désespérée... je ne sais pas... elle m'a dit de drôles de choses...et...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il baissa les bras et soupira, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa discussion avec Emma. Mary-Margaret le considéra quelques instants en silence, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle était plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Viens dit-elle. Allons manger, je t'invite. Et je te parlerai d'elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, elle glissa son bras sous le sien et l'entraîna de force chez Granny's.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux attablés dans l'établissement devant un grilled cheese, Mary-Margaret reprit la conversation.

\- Elle est arrivée dans le service psychiatrie à la demande du shérif. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, à juste titre, elle tenait des propos totalement insensés, où il était question de personnages de contes de fées. Elle prétendait être la fille de Blanche Neige et du prince Charmant, que Walsh n'était qu'un singe volant et que l'homme qu'elle aimait était le capitaine Crochet...

\- Comme dans Peter Pan ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Le capitaine Crochet comme dans Peter Pan ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi... J'imagine...

Killian ne rajouta rien, après tout il n'y avait rien à dire, mis à part le fait que tout ce récit prouvait la folie de la jeune femme et pourtant... Pourquoi n'était-il pas si surpris que ça au fond, comme si en fait, il connaissait déjà cette histoire. Il secoua la tête agacé.

\- Je suis désolée que mon histoire ne soit pas plus intéressante, dit la jeune femme se méprenant sur son geste.

\- Non... ce n'est pas ça...C'est juste que c'est totalement dingue...Et en même temps...

\- En même temps quoi ? demanda-t-elle suspendue à ses lèvres.

Bien sûr, jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué, mais tout au fond d'elle-même, lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois Emma Swan, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit toutes ces choses folles, quelque chose en elle avait frémit, comme si elle savait.

\- Je ne saurais pas expliquer... Mais ce qu'elle raconte aussi fou que cela paraisse, ne semble pas improbable...

\- Tu te rends compte, que nous en sommes en train de parler de personnages de contes de fées qui n'existent pas...dit-elle tout bas.

Elle était à la fois inquiète, mais aussi effaré, qu'il puisse avoir ressenti la même chose qu'elle.

\- Je sais, j'en suis conscient, mais...

\- Je pense que je ressens un peu la même chose, ajouta Mary-Margaret toujours aussi bas.

\- Sommes-nous, nous aussi en train de devenir fou, comme cette Emma Swan ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

Mary-Margaret, poussa un profond soupir en fixant un point invisible derrière Killian, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Elle a dit que nous étions tous victimes d'un sortilège, et que nos vies n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. Que toi et David vous étiez heureux et que moi... moi j'étais heureux, que Milah était morte depuis longtemps, et que j'avais retrouvé le bonheur, avec elle...

\- Elle t'a dit ça ! s'étonna la jeune femme. Elle a dit que David et moi nous étions ensembles !

Killian ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle n'avait retenu que cette partie-là de son récit. Au fond tant mieux, cela voulait dire qu'elle aimait toujours David.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux de longues minutes, plongés dans leurs propres pensées. Puis réalisant l'heure, Mary-Margaret se leva un peu précipitamment. Elle allait être en retard, et essuyer des remontrances de la part du Dr Hyde. ! Elle savait qu'il était un bon médecin, mais elle ne l'aimait pas, il lui faisait un peu peur parfois. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? C'est grâce à lui qu'elle avait un travail et un moyen d'élever son fils, elle n'avait pas le choix...

\- Je dois y aller s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Killian, je vais être en retard...

\- Je ne voudrais pas te causer d'ennui... vas-y dit-il en se levant à son tour pour la raccompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Tandis qu'ils longeaient le trottoir, une pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit de Killian. Incongrue, mais malgré tout bien réelle.

\- Ne t'es-tu jamais posé la question Mary-Margaret du pourquoi ?

\- Comment-ça ?

\- Tout dans cette ville est géré par deux personnes Mme Mills le maire et Mr Hyde le directeur de l'hôpital... Tout, notre vie, notre travail, nos logements... Tu déplais au maire tu perds ton boulot, et j'en sais quelque chose... Si tu arrives trop souvent en retard tu risques de perdre ton travail à l'hôpital et que ferais-tu ?

\- Eh bien j'imagine que je chercherais un travail ailleurs...

\- En dehors de Storybrooke ?

\- Non pourquoi ? Pourquoi quitter cette ville ?

\- Tu vois... Moi non plus, malgré ce qu'il s'y est passé, la mort de Milah, la perte de mon boulot, je ne cherche pas à quitter la ville... Alors la question est pourquoi ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'hôpital et Killian attrapa le bras de Mary-Margaret.

\- Pourquoi restons-nous Mary-Margaret ? Toi, moi ou même David... et cette Emma Swan, pourquoi restons-nous tous ici, si nous y sommes si malheureux ?

\- Je ne sais pas Killian, je ne sais pas...

 _ **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment Snow/Hook ? Les propos d'Emma semblent commencer à porter leur fruits... Une petite review please parce que ça fait toujours plaisir... Et vos idées de ce qui pourrait bien se passer par la suite ?** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC**

* * *

 _ **Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent, qui commentent et font vivre cette histoire : NadyCS1109, KaraDraven, Virginie06, OnceuponaSigne, HiMaboroshi, Jayamisia, nenuphare5560490, DarkHook, Love-fiction2000, Ponchis, Vicky59, Anglique62 et les guest : Lulu et Lizieemi (du forum once upon a time France). J'espère que la suite de cette fic continuera de vous plaire et encore merci à vous !**_

* * *

Cette nuit-là allongée dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, seule, Emma ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Les deux mains posées bien à plat sur son ventre, elle ne cessait de penser à cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle. Un enfant de Killian. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer comment elle lui aurait annoncé dans leur univers et la joie qu'il aurait eue.

Ce futur, cet avenir pour lequel ils s'étaient tant battus, dans l'Underworld face à Hadès, était réel à présent. Ils allaient devenir parents ! Mais il n'était pas là à ses côtés pour se réjouir de cette nouvelle, avec elle... A cette pensée elle sentit le désespoir et le découragement s'abattre à nouveau sur elle.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle trouve une faille dans le plan parfait de Hyde et de l'Evil Queen. Elle pensa à Henry et la détresse l'envahit un peu plus. Il aurait trouvé un nom bien particulier pour cette opération. « Opération Retour vers le Futur » par exemple !

D'un seul coup une idée vint la faire se lever d'un bond dans son lit. L'Evil Queen avait demandé à Hyde d'éliminer Killian, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, se rappelait encore de l'atroce douleur qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Pourtant, il était bien réel, faisait partie de ce monde, ce qui signifiait qu'à un moment Henry avait modifié quelque chose à l'insu de l'Evil Queen... Il avait fait en sorte que Killian soit présent dans ce monde pour l'aider elle, bien sûr !

Elle devait faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne, qu'il comprenne qu'ils étaient tous pris au piège, c'était le plan d'Henry. Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'arranger les choses, un baiser évidemment. Un baiser d'amour véritable qui permettrait de lever le sort, tout comme elle l'avait déjà fait en embrassant Henry la première fois. Elle devait assez gagner la confiance de Killian pour pouvoir l'embrasser, lui rendre ses souvenirs et par la même occasion lever la malédiction.

Dans le noir de la nuit Emma esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu as pensé à tout Kid ! Tu es un gamin génial... Je vais le faire et rétablir les choses et nous serons tous réunis...dit-elle tout bas dans le silence de la pièce. Et quand tu apprendras que tu vas être grand frère tu seras fou de joie...

Légèrement rassérénée la jeune femme finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Elle avait cessé de compter les jours. La nuit, le jour tout se ressemblait. De temps en temps la porte s'ouvrait et une ombre venait lui déposer un plateau repas.

Elle ignorait exactement où elle se trouvait, même si tout portait à croire, qu'il s'agissait des cellules où elle avait tenue enfermée de longues années Belle, ou plus récemment sa sœur Zelena.

De la couchette à la porte il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qu'elle avait arpenté des milliers de fois, se rongeant les sangs.

Que s'était-il passé exactement, où était-elle, ou plutôt dans quel univers ?

Elle avait parfaitement compris que son double maléfique, avec l'aide de Hyde, avait réussi son coup et les avait tous envoyés dans un autre monde. Mais qu'étaient-ils tous devenus ? Henry, Emma, Blanche, David et même Hook...

Elle avait tellement peur que l'Evil Queen s'en soit pris à Henry... En fait elle avait peur pour tout le monde. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour la santé de Blanche ou de David, elle aurait bien rit. Et pourtant c'était le cas, ils étaient sa famille, ses amis et elle avait peur pour eux tous.

Ne pas savoir, rester dans l'ignorance, la rendait littéralement folle !

Assise sur la couchette, la tête entre les mains, elle se laissait aller à son désespoir, lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou de la porte. Surprise elle releva la tête, on lui avait apporté à manger peu de temps auparavant, ce n'était pas normal !

Aux aguets elle fixa avec intensité la porte, dont elle vit la poignée tourner lentement. La porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer non pas son double maléfique, comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, mais plutôt une version copie conforme d'elle-même qui la fixait d'un œil narquois.

De quoi devenir totalement dingue... A la différence près que cette version portait un tailleur propre et non chiffonné et que ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda Regina d'une voix rendue rauque par l'enfermement.

\- Eh bien quel accueil dis-moi, j'aurais pensé te trouver un peu plus docile...

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans mon monde, enfin celui que j'ai demandé à ton cher fils de nous écrire...

\- Où est-il ? demanda Regina avec anxiété.

\- Qui ça ton fils ? Oh il ne m'était d'aucune utilité dans ce monde alors...

Une vague d'horreur et d'effroi envahit Regina, non pas Henry ! Il était la seule chose qui lui restait en ce monde... Des larmes de détresse vinrent envahir ses yeux, mais elle lutta et les chassa d'un revers de main pour ne pas lui montrer sa faiblesse.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ah oui tes nouveaux amis les Charming, la sauveuse et le pirate, ironisa l'Evil Queen les deux poings sur les hanches. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont très bien là où ils sont... Je suis sûre qu'ils apprécient grandement leur nouvelle vie...

Et elle partit d'un rire sardonique qui vrilla les tympans de Regina. Cette femme était non seulement méchante, mais aussi un peu folle et se dire qu'en fait elle était une partie d'elle-même avait de quoi déstabiliser.

Elle sentit la magie puissante, dévastatrice courir dans ses veines et l'envie de s'en servir contre cette femme, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Elle fixa d'un œil morne le bracelet attaché à son poignet qui inhibait ses pouvoirs. Quelle ironie, dire qu'elle l'avait utilisé sur Zelena... D'ailleurs où était-elle et le bébé Robin ?

\- Où sont ma sœur et son enfant ?

\- Ta sœur, comment peux-tu appeler ainsi cette femme qui nous a fait tant souffrir... Et son bâtard...

\- Je t'interdis...

\- Quoi, ne s'est-elle pas fait faire un enfant par Robin en usant de ruse contre lui ? s'insurgea l'Evil Queen.

\- Zelena a commis des erreurs, mais elle a changé...

\- Oh toi et tes idées de rédemption... Tu as trop fréquenté les Charming, tu es devenue comme eux, molle !

\- Je t'interdis de me dire cela. J'ai changé oui j'ai évolué. Je ne suis plus comme toi, repliée dans la haine et la vengeance. J'ai appris une chose que tu ignoreras toujours, c'est aimer !

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir l'Evil Queen blêmir, mais cette dernière se reprit très vite.

\- Je n'avais nul besoin de ta sœur, puisque tu l'appelles ainsi, et de son bâtard dans ce monde... dit-elle froidement.

Regina ferma les yeux. Elle avait perdu Henry et la seule personne qui lui restait et qui faisait office de famille. Rien, plus rien. Elle était seule face à elle-même et à son double maléfique...

\- Les choses sont simples Regina. Tu as voulu me détruire, et finalement c'est moi qui t'aies détruite. Tu n'as pas de place dans ce monde, c'est moi qui aie la tienne. Tu es condamné à rester croupir dans cette cellule pour la nuit des temps, ce sera le prix à payer pour avoir osé tenter de me détruire !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la cellule. Le bruit de la lourde porte qui se referme résonna un long moment dans le silence de la cellule.

Regina assise sur la banquette, anéantie, fixait le vide.

* * *

Assis seul sur son banc face à la mer, une bouteille de rhum à la main, Killian fixait le panorama sans le voir, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les grands yeux verts remplis de détresse d'Emma Swan lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé, juste avant qu'elle ne parte avec Walsh. Il ne pouvait se départir de cette sensation de vide intense qui ne le quittait plus, depuis la mort de MIlah, mais qui s'était encore amplifiée, depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il avait retrouvé le bonheur avec elle.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mary-Margaret lui avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà, qu'elle était malade et pourtant... Elle aussi avait ressenti cette drôle d'impression.

Et si une partie de ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai ? Non c'était tout bonnement impossible. Exaspérée il soupira, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sur le quai, tout en se grattant derrière l'oreille et décoiffant ses cheveux.

S'il s'écoutait, là il irait chez le shérif pour tente de la voir, de lui parler... Il savait que c'était de la folie, mais il savait aussi obscurément que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. C'était comme si une petite voix en lui, lui disait que c'était la solution, que les réponses se trouvaient là.

Curieux comme cette sensation lui était familière d'ailleurs...

Il jeta sa bouteille à la poubelle et d'un pas résolu se dirigea vers la maison du shérif.

 _ **Pour les personnes qui s'inquiétait du devenir de Regina, vous avez enfin la réponse... :) J'espère que ce chapitre bien qu'un peu court vous a plu. Nous aurons peut-être une scène CS dans le prochain chapitre... Une petite review ?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

 ** _Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà après plusieurs semaines de vacances, avec la suite des aventures de nos deux hérons dans cet univers alternatif ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant :)_**

* * *

Posté à l'angle de la rue, Killian attendit que Walsh monte en voiture et démarre, pour se diriger vers la maison. Il l'aimait bien cette maison avec vue sur le port, elle était très jolie avec son bardage bleu et sa barrière blanche... Dans une autre vie il aurait aimé vivre dans un lieu pareil...

Il ne savait pas comment la jeune femme allait l'accueillir, mais n'en demeurait pas moins persuadé qu'il avait eu raison de venir la voir. Il frappa à la porte et attendit un moment, mais personne ne vint ouvrir.

Fronçant les sourcils il se recula légèrement pour voir s'il apercevait un mouvement quelconque dans la maison, puis descendit les quelques marches du perron, pour se poster vers la fenêtre du salon et épier ainsi à l'intérieur.

La maison semblait à priori vide, pourtant il était persuadé qu'Emma était à l'intérieur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne venait pas ouvrir.

Perplexe il retourna vers la porte d'entrée et sonna une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci des bruits de pas et une voix tremblante se fit entendre.

\- Oui... qui est là.

\- Killian Jones, miss Swan j'aurais souhaité vous parler, enfin si vous le voulez bien...

De l'autre côté de la porte, Emma sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, Killian était là ! Elle s'essuya la bouche et les yeux maladroitement tentant de camoufler les traces de son dernier malaise et se rendit dans le salon, dont elle souleva la fenêtre.

\- Bonjour dit-elle en se penchant pour qu'il l'aperçoive

Surpris, il tourna sur lui-même et vint se poster près de la fenêtre.

\- Bonjour miss...Emma...Euh... vous savez ouvrir la porte serait plus simple non ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je le ferais si je le pouvais... Walsh m'a enfermé... pour mon bien, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Comment ça enfermée ? s'insurgea Killian. Il n'a aucun droit sur vous...

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais entre la possibilité de me retrouver à l'hôpital entre les mains du Dr Hyde et celle d'être enfermée dans ma maison, je préfère la seconde...

Killian n'ajouta rien, mais scruta la jeune femme en silence. Elle était pâle et semblait malade.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il rempli de sollicitude.

Emma lui dédia un pâle sourire, tandis qu'une nouvelle nausée lui tordait l'estomac. Ne pouvant la cacher, elle mit sa main sur la bouche et partit en courant vers les toilettes tout en s'excusant.

\- Je...oh...Je...suis désolée...Je reviens...

Avant que Killian n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il vit la jeune femme disparaître en courant dans les profondeurs de la maison. Terriblement inquiet pour elle, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce sentiment, il n'écouta que son instinct et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la maison.

Les bruits qui semblaient provenir de la salle de bains, lui indiquèrent la nature du malaise de la jeune femme. Il resta quelques minutes indécis devant la porte, ne sachant que faire. Puis les bruits de la chasse d'eau et du robinet lui signalèrent que le malaise paraissait terminé.

Encore plus pâle que précédemment, Emma ouvrit la porte et eut un moment d'arrêt en découvrant Kilian juste derrière, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Vous semblez vraiment malade Emma, vous devriez peut-être aller à l'hôpital... Je peux vous y conduire si vous voulez, proposa-t-il préoccupé.

\- Je vais aussi bien que possible rassurez-vous et je sais ce que j'ai.

Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, puis il la vit poser sa main sur son ventre dans un geste instinctif et il réalisa.

\- Vous êtes enceinte ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle leva vers lui un regard émerveillé. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, probablement la joie de devenir mère, sans doute...

\- Oui dit-elle tout bas. C'est merveilleux n'est-ce-pas ?

Il hocha la tête en silence. Il imaginait sûrement que cela devait-être merveilleux de devenir parent. Il aurait sûrement aimé avoir des enfants avec Milah, mais...

Emma de son côté, le dévisageait avec passion. Il était là juste à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte, mais il ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas ! Comment aurait-il pu, priver de ses souvenirs ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle leva la main et caressa doucement sa joue. Surpris par son geste il se raidit et se recula légèrement. Décontenancée, Emma laissa retomber sa main. Pendant quelques secondes elle avait juste oubliée qu'il ne savait plus qui elle était.

Elle se remémora ce tendre moment qu'ils avaient partagé juste après leur retour de New-York, cet instant où elle avait découvert le tatouage qu'il avait fait faire durant leur année de séparation. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors et elle vivait la même chose aujourd'hui, les rôles étant inversés. Il était là devant elle, mais avait tout oublié, et elle n'avait que son amour pour lui et leurs souvenirs pour le ramener...

\- Je... je suis désolée...pardonnez-moi... bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle sentit les larmes traitresses perler à ses paupières. Elle était tellement lasse de se battre, elle avait juste envie et besoin de se précipiter entre ses bras. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il la serre contre lui, comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Vous paraissez bouleversée et je peux le comprendre. Vous vivez avec un homme que je qualifierai de peu recommandable, pour rester poli. Il vous enferme, vous traite comme sa propriété et à présent vous vous découvrez enceinte...

\- Cet enfant n'est pas le sien, répondit Emma d'un ton plus calme en le fixant dans les yeux.

Surpris il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne rajouta rien.

\- L'homme que vous aimez et que vous avez perdu ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, faisant allusion à leur précédente conversation.

Emma soupira légèrement, puis en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, commença à déambuler dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir Mr Jones ?

\- Killian

\- Killian... répondit-elle dans un sourire. Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois avouer... que je ne sais pas vraiment...

\- Vous avez pour habitude de venir voir les gens sans raison apparente ? demanda-t-elle dans une moue dubitative.

Killian ne put retenir un rire, tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé, sans y en avoir été invité.

\- Non, vous avez raison...

Emma le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez raconté...

\- Vous me croyez ? demanda Emma à la fois surprise, mais aussi remplie d'espoir.

\- Eh bien... avouez que ce que vous racontez semble un peu fou et...

\- Dîtes même carrément dingue, je sais !

Bloody Hell, pensa-t-il, elle était si proche de lui, son parfum de vanille était tout simplement ensorcelant. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras et goûter la saveur, qu'il devinait divine, de ses lèvres... Pendant quelques secondes l'image de Milah disparut de sa mémoire, pour laisser place à celle de la jeune femme. Il l'imaginait étendue sous lui, ses longs cheveux blonds épars sur un oreiller...

Agacé, il secoua la tête et se leva brutalement du canapé, pour rompre cette sorte d'envoutement qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour cette femme !

\- Vous avez raison, cet enfant est celui de l'homme que j'aime et que j'ai perdu, dit Emma en se levant à son tour.

Elle avait ressenti son malaise, compris qu'il éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires, qu'il était tout simplement perdu et terrifié. Elle savait ce que c'était, se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il était venu la retrouver à New-York. Cette envie qu'elle avait eu de le croire, tout en se disant que c'était fou...

\- Vous savez qui est cet homme, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle tout bas en se postant devant lui.

\- Moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglé.

Emma ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête en silence.

\- Vous êtes folle ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Si je suis folle et si vous le pensez vraiment, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici alors ?

Exaspéré, Killian poussa un profond soupir et se retourna pour se diriger vers la fenêtre et partir. Il avait était complètement dingue de venir la voir. Elle était folle et malade à n'en pas douter...

Emma le retint par le bras. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était sa dernière chance de lui faire comprendre. Elle pensa à Henry, et à son plan. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Killian tu es là, parce que tout au fond de toi tu sais, que je dis la vérité, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Je t'aime, nous nous aimons. Nous vivons ensemble, nous avons surmonté tellement d'épreuves pour ça ! Nous sommes des âmes sœurs destinées l'une à l'autre de toute éternité. Tu es revenu des Enfers, pour moi, pour nous ! Et cet enfant que j'attends est le tien, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa main et la posant sur son ventre.

Totalement tétanisé, il la regardait, l'écoutait, ne sachant plus que penser. Une folle envie de la croire naissait en lui, de secondes en secondes. Imaginer juste quelques instants que tout ce qu'elle racontait puisse être possible et oublier cette vie de misère.

Alors quand la jeune femme attrapa le col de sa veste pour l'attirer à lui, il ne se déroba pas.

 _ **Alors, alors ? TLK ou pas ? Et si TLK cela suffira-t-il à vaincre la malédiction de l'Evil Queen ? Des avis, des commentaires ?**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Sans plus réfléchir Emma joua son va-tout. Elle attrapa le col de la veste de Killian pour l'attirer à elle, tout comme la première fois à Neverland, et s'empara de ses lèvres si tentantes.

A l'instant précis où elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes elle sentit une vague puissante passer sur eux deux et un soulagement immense l'envahit. Killian gémit sous son baiser, puis l'attira plus près de lui et força le barrage de ses lèvres pour venir taquiner sa langue de la sienne. Une lame de feu ravagea son être et elle répondit avec ferveur et passion à ce baiser.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent à manquer d'air, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, à bout de souffle.

Emma sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, il lui avait tellement manqué. Ce baiser, les sensations éprouvées, c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait réelle dans ce monde de fou.

Eperdu Killian la regardait, sans vraiment la voir. Les images, les souvenirs affluaient à son esprit par vagues insoutenables. Son enfance, la mort de sa mère, l'abandon de son père, la mort de Liam, celle de Milah, sa soif de vengeance, puis son improbable rencontre avec elle la Sauveuse. Sa sauveuse, sa princesse, sa Swan. Tout lui revenait avec une précision effroyable, leurs différents adieux déchirants, les Ténèbres, l'Underworld et leur embryon de bonheur enfin, dans leur maison à Storybrooke.

\- Emma murmura-t-il tout bas.

\- Killian ? interrogea-t-elle craintive.

\- Emma, oh Emma gémit-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte pour la garder près, tout près de lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Killian au bout d'un long moment en se détachant légèrement d'Emma.

\- C'est l'Evil Queen, tu te souviens ?

Il fronça les sourcils cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs.

\- Elle forçait Henry à écrire sa fin heureuse. Elle tenait son cœur entre ses mains et j'avais à la main la seringue avec le sérum de Jekyll... et puis je ne me souviens plus...

\- Elle t'a mis KO avec sa magie, puis Hyde est intervenu et nous a tous paralysé pour nous empêcher d'intervenir... Et je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital...

\- Dans cet univers qu'elle a créé pour nous faire souffrir... Tes parents séparés, Henry mort... et Walsh...

Emma acquiesça dans un soupir.

\- Mais à présent c'est fini dit-elle soulagée. Je t'ai rendu tes souvenirs, le cauchemar est terminé... La malédiction a été levée et tout le monde va récupérer ses souvenirs... Nous allons retrouver Henry et Regina aussi... s'enflamma-t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Kilian jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la maison. Rien n'avait changé depuis leur baiser et la décoration n'était définitivement pas celle de leur maison. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si elle avait réussi à vaincre la malédiction les choses auraient dû rentrer dans l'ordre... et pourtant...

\- Love attends, il y a quelque chose de pas normal...

\- Quoi ?

\- La maison, rien n'a bougé. Tout aurait dû disparaitre non ? Comme lorsque l'auteur nous avait envoyé dans cet autre univers...

Emma regarda autour d'elle sentant la panique la gagner. Killian avait raison, ce n'était pas normal. Elle pensa à Henry, pourtant son plan aurait dû fonctionner !

\- Henry avait tout prévu... je ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- L'Evil Queen voulait ta mort ! Elle l'a clairement exprimée, alors que tu étais inconscient lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix altérée. Et pourtant tu es ici, dans cet univers. Certes sans tes souvenirs, mais tu y es vivant ! Alors j'ai imaginé qu' Henry avait dû modifier quelque chose à la dernière minute, en nous donnant la possibilité de nous retrouver... J'avais pensé qu'en t'embrassant, non seulement je te rendrais tes souvenirs, mais qu'aussi je vaincrais la malédiction... mais...

\- Tu m'as rendu mes souvenirs love. Ça a marché comme le gamin l'avait voulu... Peut-être que c'était juste ça le plan... Peut-être qu'à présent c'est à nous deux de tenter de rétablir les choses...

Emma le contempla avec intensité. Bon sang comme elle l'aimait ! Il savait toujours dire ou faire les choses qu'il fallait pour lui rendre confiance. Il était son roc, sans lui elle ne saurait vivre.

\- Peut-être effectivement... Mais comment allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle. Même si nous racontons la vérité à mes parents, je doute qu'ils nous croient...

\- Tu l'as fait et j'ai finis par y croire...dit doucement Killian.

\- Non je t'ai embrassé et tu y as cru... Sinon tu étais prêt à t'enfuir en pensant que j'étais folle, lui rappela Emma.

Killian ne put qu'acquiescer tout en se remémorant les derniers évènements. Il se revit dans le salon, avant qu'Emma ne l'embrasse et une pensée vint à son esprit. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et prit ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Love, quand je suis arrivé pour te voir, tu étais malade...tu m'as dit que... que...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, submergé par l'émotion. La jeune femme lui sourit et attira sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

\- Oui mon amour, je suis enceinte... j'attends un enfant de toi.

Eperdu de bonheur, il entraîna Emma vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber avec elle.

\- Un père ? Love tu vas faire de moi un père... Je ne sais pas si...

\- Chut ! dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu feras le plus merveilleux des pères j'en suis convaincue, et nous avons déjà eu cette conversation il me semble. Je suis parfaitement tranquille à ce sujet.

Dans un doux soupir, il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel Emma répondit avec la même fougue. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent et restèrent de longues minutes, yeux dans les yeux à se sourire tendrement.

\- Il est hors de question que ce Walsh sache que tu es enceinte Emma, tu dois quitter cette maison, dit Kilian en se levant d'un coup...

\- Mais...

\- Love c'est bien trop dangereux. Si l'Evil Queen l'apprend elle fera tout pour nous le prendre, tu en es consciente n'est-ce-pas ?

Instinctivement la jeune femme posa à nouveau ses mains sur son ventre, comme pour protéger son enfant à venir. Elle savait parfaitement que Kilian avait raison, jamais l'Evil Queen ne lui laisserait avoir son enfant tranquille, dans ce monde.

Et puis l'idée de jouer encore cette comédie, aux côtés de Walsh, était au-dessus de ses forces, surtout à présent que Killian lui était revenu. Il était hors de question pour elle de vivre, ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus, sans lui.

Elle se leva à son tour, grimpa à l'étage pour récupérer quelques affaires et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, pour y trouver Walsh, un revolver braqué sur la tempe de Killian.

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser cet homme pénétrer chez nous ? l'apostropha-t-il.

\- Walsh s'il te plait ! dit Emma d'une voix tremblante en descendant les quelques marches.

Elle ne quittait pas Kilian des yeux qui lui implorait d'être prudente du regard. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se servir de sa magie, mais savait que dans cet univers il n'y en avait pas. Elle était impuissante face à la volonté de Walsh et surtout face à son arme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... dit Emma en arrivant au pied de l'escalier en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ah oui ? Et dis-moi alors ce que ce type fait chez nous, avec toi, alors qu'il crie partout à travers la ville que j'ai gâché sa vie...

\- Ecoutez... tenta de dire Kilian.

\- Toi la ferme ! éructa Walsh, en approchant un peu plus son revolver de la tempe de ce dernier.

\- Laisse le tranquille, plaida Emma, en s'approchant de Walsh. Il est juste venu prendre de mes nouvelles, il s'inquiétait pour moi... Il a appris que je n'allais plus travailler à la mairie...

Emma réfléchissait à toute allure, il fallait absolument qu'elle éloigne Killian de Walsh. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose.

\- Et depuis quand êtes-vous si intimes ? demanda Walsh.

\- Arrête je t'en prie, dit Emma. Si tu ne me tenais pas enfermée dans cette maison, on n'en serait pas là...

\- Tu es malade...

\- Elle n'est pas folle, protesta Killian.

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer il me semble ! hurla Walsh fou de rage.

\- Kilian... protesta Emma au comble de l'inquiétude.

Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle savait sa propension à toujours en rajouter, à se mettre en danger quelles que soient les conséquences... N'écoutant que son instinct et son cœur, elle s'avança dans l'idée de séparer les deux hommes.

En voyant Emma s'approcher si dangereusement de Walsh et de son arme, le sang de Killian ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta sur le shérif pour tenter de le désarmer. Imaginer qu'Emma ou leur enfant puissent être blessés ou pire, l'empêchait de réfléchir posément aux conséquences de ses actes.

Une lutte acharnée s'ensuivit entre les deux hommes et deux coups de feu simultanés partirent.

 _ **Bon alors un TLK (true love kiss) mais bien évidement tout n'est pas aussi simple... Bon ne me tuez pas tout de suite hein ! Vous savez combien j'aime ménager le suspense et puis une confrontation Walsh / Killian tout le monde en voulait une... non ? Un petit commentaire** _?


	22. Chapter 22

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

 ** _Bon me revoilà avec la suite tant attendu ! Promis je vais essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement... En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira !_**

* * *

A l'instant où elle sortait de l'hôpital Mary-Margaret, sentit comme une vague s'abattre sur elle et légèrement déstabilisée dut se retenir au mur extérieur pour ne pas tomber.

Elle resta quelques secondes hébétée, à fixer le paysage autour d'elle, en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se regarda vivement pour se rendre compte qu'elle portait un uniforme d'infirmière et crut que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

Que faisait-elle là en plein milieu de la rue et surtout vêtue ainsi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils perplexes, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs, mais n'en eut pas le temps, car David déboula en courant du coin de la rue et s'arrêta à bout de souffle devant elle.

\- Blanche ! Seigneur ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- David... murmura-t-elle en se laissant aller dans sa douce étreinte.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda David au bout d'un moment en se reculant légèrement pour scruter avec avidité le visage de la jeune femme.

Blanche, secoua la tête, tentant désespérément de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle se revoyait dans le bureau de Regina, l'Evil Queen tenant le cœur d'Henry, l'obligeant à écrire...

\- David, mon dieu Henry, Emma ! Emma qui se croit sans doute folle, et qui est obligée de vivre avec ce Walsh... gémit-elle au désespoir.

\- Nous devons aller la trouver...dit David en attrapant la main de sa femme pour l'entraîner avec lui.

\- Une minute, dit Blanche. Attends, comment se fait-il que nous nous souvenions comme ça, sans aucune intervention extérieure ?

David fronça les sourcils un instant.

\- J'étais en face chez Granny's en train de manger et d'un coup il y eu cette espèce de vague qui j'ai senti passé sur moi... Et puis... je me suis souvenu de toi, de nous... de tout et je suis sorti en courant pour te retrouver !

Stupéfaite Blanche regardait autour d'elle, les choses continuaient comme si de rien n'était, plusieurs personnes passaient, mais ne semblaient absolument pas perturbées... Quelque chose clochait indubitablement...

\- David ce n'est pas normal... dit Blanche d'une voix sourde. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait réussi à mettre fin au sort de l'Evil Queen, nous aurions dû tous repartir dans notre monde ! Pourquoi avons-nous récupéré nos souvenirs, alors que d'autres non ?

\- Je ne sais pas Blanche... Allons tenter de parler à Emma, lui dire que nous savons que tout ce qu'elle raconte est la vérité... Peut-être est-ce elle qui a réussi à nous rendre nos souvenirs chérie ? Après tout notre fille est la Sauveuse !

\- Oui tu as raison ! répondit Blanche en prenant la main de David dans la sienne.

* * *

La porte du bureau de madame le maire de Storybrooke s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer le docteur Hyde. Essoufflé, la cravate légèrement de travers, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le visage, il se planta devant le bureau de Regina.

\- Vous l'avez senti également, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Si vous voulez parler de cette onde magique, eh bien oui ! répondit l'Evil Queen en se levant de mauvaise grâce.

\- C'est de votre faute ! l'accusa-t-il.

\- Comment ça de ma faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas laissé Emma Swan sortir de votre hôpital... répondit-elle en levant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- Il fallait bien qu'elle sorte, vous savez aussi bien que moi, que je ne pouvais la garder éternellement en détention... et puis c'est ce que vous vouliez non ? Vous vouliez qu'elle souffre, qu'elle vive cette vie que vous aviez prévue pour elle...

L' Evil Queen poussa un soupir de frustration et haussa les épaules.

\- De toute manière, nous ne savons même pas à quoi est dû cette vague magique, argumenta-t-elle. Rien ne semble avoir changé...

\- Pour le moment non... Mais êtes-vous allée voir nos prisonniers ?

\- Non pas encore... répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils préoccupée...

\- Vous pensez que cette magie pourrait provenir... Non, j'ai fait en sorte de brider les pouvoirs de Regina, elle ne peut rien faire...

\- Tout est de la faute du gamin, je vous avais dit de l'éliminer... Mais vous n'avez rien voulu savoir ! l'accusa Hyde.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez m'apprendre, comment on organise une malédiction ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Est-ce que je vous explique comment utiliser vos sérums de malheur !

\- Sans mes sérums, aucun de nous ne serait là !

Elle le considéra un instant, puis lui sourit en posant doucement, presque tendrement la main sur sa joue. Elle l'aimait bien au fond, et bien qu'elle ait compris qu'il pouvait être dangereux, il s'avérait une fort agréable distraction.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton plus calme. Mais reprit-elle au bout d'un moment, je ne vois pas comment le gamin aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il est enfermé tout comme Regina et n'a pas avec lui la plume de l'auteur...

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! Mais vous avez raison mon cher, allons voir nos prisonniers dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils pénétraient tous deux dans les sous-sols de la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêtèrent devant une première porte.

La femme assise sur la banquette à l'intérieur de la cellule, ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers eux, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Regina dit l'Evil Queen d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Que veux-tu ? ou plutôt que voulez-vous ? demanda cette dernière en voyant Hyde.

\- Juste vérifier une petite chose...

Elle attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme, pour constater que le bracelet bridant les pouvoirs magiques était bien toujours en place.

\- Où voudrais-tu qu'il aille ? ironisa Regina. Tu as peur que je fasse de la magie dans ton monde ? Pour cela il faudrait déjà que je puisse sortir d'ici...

Mais l'Evil Queen et le docteur Hyde, ne lui répondirent même pas et quittèrent la cellule, sans plus d'explication, la laissant seule.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cellule juste à côté et l'ouvrirent. Allongé sur la couchette, le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas encore reçu de visite depuis qu'il était enfermé, à part celle d'un gardien pour lui apporter à manger, se leva d'un bond.

Reconnaissant les arrivants, il s'arma de son courage, pour les apostropher.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous ne pourrez pas me tenir enfermé indéfiniment ici...

L'Evil Queen partit d'un rire sarcastique.

\- Oh que si je peux ! C'est bien là le problème pour toi mon cher !

\- Ma famille me trouvera...

\- Petit idiot, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je t'ai fait écrire on dirait... Tu n'existes plus, pour personne ici... lui rappela-t-elle dans un sourire triomphant.

Henry déglutit, mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

\- C'est vous deux qui êtes naïfs... Vous croyez vraiment, que j'ai écrit l'histoire telle que vous l'avez demandé, à la virgule près ? C'est très mal me connaître... Et Je parierai que si vous êtes ici, c'est que quelque chose vient de se produire...

Une rage sans nom s'empara alors de l'Evil Queen, une envie de meurtre, bien plus forte que la raison l'envahit. Elle n'arrivait même plus à comprendre pourquoi elle avait voulu épargner ce gamin insolent. Par magie elle le souleva du sol, lui comprimant le cou et lu coupant la respiration.

Henry ne dut son salut, qu'à l'intervention de Hyde. Ce dernier posa la main sur le bras de l'Evil Queen dans un geste d'apaisement.

\- Ne faîtes pas ça, argumenta-t-il... Nous avons effectivement besoin du gamin, de l'Auteur... Au fond c'est vous qui aviez raison...

Elle le regarda quelques instants. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, si le gamin avait changé certaines choses dans l'histoire, ils auraient besoin de lui pour rétablir les faits, selon le scénario prévu. Ils devaient juste savoir ce qu'il avait modifié.

Sans un mot de plus, elle le relâcha. Henry retomba sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même en se frottant le cou.

Tandis qu'il entendait la porte de la cellule se refermer, un sentiment d'espoir vint l'effleurer pour la première fois, depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Si Hyde et elle étaient venus, c'est qu'un évènement venait de se produire, et ce ne pouvait être que positif pour lui.

 _ **Bon voilà où nous en sommes...Alors vos avis, vos commentaires ? Bon je sais je suis un peu cruelle de vous ménager le suspense ainsi concernant notre couple adoré...mais que voulez-vous qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Promis vous aurez vos réponses au prochain chapitre...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

 ** _En ce jour de rentrée de OUAT et oui c'est ce soir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous répondre... Je vais me rattraper promis... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire :)_**

* * *

David et Blanche arrivaient devant la maison d'Emma lorsque deux coups de feu simultanés retentirent. Alarmés ils coururent jusqu'au perron de la maison et David ouvrit la porte sans y être invité, ni même avoir sonné au préalable.

Emma se tenait au bas des escaliers, le visage déformé par l'angoisse, tandis qu'à ses pieds Walsh et Kilian gisaient apparemment inconscients.

\- Emma que s'est-il passé ? demanda sa mère au comble de l'angoisse en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

Mais Emma tout à son inquiétude, n'écoutait rien. Les coups de feu étaient partis sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher et elle avait vu Killian s'écrouler sur le sol avec Walsh. Le cerveau en panne, elle était depuis quelques secondes incapable de réfléchir. Elle ne s'étonnait même pas de voir David et Blanche à nouveau ensemble chez elle, la seule chose qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux était de savoir si Killian était blessé. Elle savait que s'il devait encore lui arriver le pire, cette fois elle ne se relèverait pas, et ce malgré l'enfant qui grandissait en elle.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès des deux hommes. Killian était étendu sur le sol, les yeux clos, Walsh allongé sur lui inerte. Une mare de sang grandissait sous eux. La panique envahit son âme. D'une main tremblante, elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Walsh pour le dégager et ainsi atteindre Killian.

David se précipita vers les deux hommes au même moment que la jeune femme. Il retourna Walsh pour découvrir que ce dernier était mort, une balle l'ayant atteinte en plein cœur. Puis il se pencha vers Killian pour prendre son pouls, beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître aux yeux d'Emma et de Blanche.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de noter que le cœur du jeune homme battait encore, qu'Emma le repoussait pour se pencher à sa place au-dessus de Killian. Elle avait bien compris que Walsh était mort, mais au fond bien qu'elle en soit quelque peu triste, le principal n'était pas là.

Elle posa ses deux mains autour du visage de Killian et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Killian mon amour réveille-toi...C'est moi mon amour, c'est Emma.

Elle se releva légèrement pour constater que la chemise de Killian était couverte de sang et la terreur, dû à la fois au choc des derniers évènements et au fait qu'il ne se réveille pas, s'empara de tout son être. Des torrents de larmes se déversèrent le long de ses joues, elle attrapa le col de la veste de Killian et le secoua légèrement.

\- Réveille-toi par pitié ! Killian Jones tu as intérêt à me revenir tu m'entends ! cria-t-elle au comble du désespoir.

\- Emma... tenta de dire Blanche en voulant la prendre par les épaules.

Mais Emma était au-delà de toute compréhension. Elle s'empara à nouveau avec plus de violence des lèvres de Killian, tout en continuant à le secouer avec de moins en moins de ménagement.

\- Reviens-moi ! cria-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix suppliante... Je ne pourrai jamais continuer sans toi... tu le sais... Pense à nous, à notre bébé...

\- A votre quoi ? hurlèrent presque simultanément Blanche et David totalement effarés.

A cet instant les paupières de Killian frémirent légèrement, papillonnèrent, puis s'ouvrirent doucement.

\- Love si tu pouvais arrêter de me secouer, s'il te plaît, murmura Killian d'une voix faible en retenant difficilement une grimace.

Emma suspendit son geste, éclata de rire et se jeta à nouveau sur lui pour dévorer ses joues de dizaines de baisers.

\- Je vais bien...Emma, Emma...dit Killian en tentant de se relever.

L'exercice étant rendu difficile par une Emma assise à califourchon sur ses hanches. Se rendant compte enfin qu'elle empêchait Killian de bouger, elle finit par se lever quelque peu gênée de s'être ainsi donner en spectacle, qui plus est, devant ses parents.

Elle le dévorait des yeux tandis qu'il se relevait lentement. Il avait une blessure à la tête qui avait abondamment saignée. Elle glissa ses mains dans sa douce chevelure pour tâter la blessure et Kilian ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

\- La balle a dû juste effleurer ton crâne dit-elle en voyant la balle fichée dans le mur derrière eux. Tu as eu de la chance, souffla-t-elle en caressant sa joue, les larmes à nouveau au bord des paupières.

\- Je vais bien love, souffla-t-il doucement en la serrant tout contre lui.

-Il faut te soigner ! dit Blanche en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains

Emma entraîna Killian vers la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir autour de la table. Pendant ce temps David partit à la recherche d'une couverture ou d'un drap pour recouvrir le corps de Walsh. Quelques instants plus tard, Blanche revenait avec des compresses et du désinfectant.

\- Que s'est-il passé Emma ? lui demanda Blanche au bout d'un moment tandis que la jeune femme finissait de soigner la blessure de Killian.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ? demanda Emma comme si elle réalisait seulement leur présence.

\- Il s'est passé un drôle de truc tout à l'heure dit David. J'étais chez Granny's en train de manger et il y a eu comme une onde ... puis soudain, je me suis souvenu...

Emma se leva d'un bond de la chaise où elle était installée. Elle avait donc réussi, la malédiction était rompue... mais alors ?

\- Moi je sortais de l'hôpital quand c'est arrivé... dit Blanche à son tour... Tu as fait quelque chose chérie ?

Emma regarda Killian et lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour tendrement.

\- J'ai embrassé Kilian dit Emma.

\- Un baiser d'amour véritable ! s'exclama Blanche avec emphase.

\- Qui nous a rendu nos souvenirs, mais pas vraiment brisé la malédiction, dit Killian.

\- Oui et c'est vraiment étrange non ? dit David.

\- Ce qui est curieux également, dit Blanche c'est ce dont tu as parlé à Killian tout à l'heure chérie !

\- De quoi parles-tu maman ? demanda Emma passablement perdue.

\- Tu es enceinte ? interrogea David d'un ton dangereusement calme, tout en regardant alternativement Emma et Killian.

\- Oh...Je... bredouilla la jeune femme en piquant un fard. En fait, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte...et de l'annoncer à Killian...

\- C'est merveilleux dit Blanche en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

Elle affichait un grand sourire sincère qui dénotait fortement avec le regard peu amène que David posait sur le jeune couple.

\- Oui si on veut... Enfin il aurait été bien que vous soyez mariés... ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

\- Et ils l'auraient été si l'Evil Queen et le Dr Hyde ne nous avaient pas tous envoyé dans cet univers ! s'exclama Blanche avec fougue.

\- Je dois dire camarade, que ton épouse dit vrai ! fit remarquer Killian dans un demi-sourire.

\- Toi, n'en rajoute pas ! dit David en pointant le doigt vers Killian.

Mais le sourire que tentait de masquer David, démentait la rudesse de ses propos. Au fond il était ravi pour sa fille évidemment. Mais il restait son père !

\- J'espère que vous aurez une fille, comme ça tu verras ce que ça fait camarade, rajouta David.

Killian ne répondit rien, conscient que David avait raison. S'ils avaient une fille, il savait qu'il serait surprotecteur avec elle, et qu'aucun homme ne trouverait jamais grâce à ses yeux...

\- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Emma, tout à la fois par inquiétude de la situation, mais aussi pour masquer l'émotion qui la gagnait peu à peu.

\- La mort de Walsh...enfin je veux dire du shérif, ne va pas passer inaperçu ! dit David d'un ton pensif.

\- Et si Hyde ou l'Evil Queen le découvre... rajouta Blanche.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix je pense, fit remarquer Killian avec bon sens. Nous ne pouvons cacher la mort de Walsh et devrons les affronter tôt ou tard.

\- Nous ne sommes guère prêts à les affronter protesta David.

\- Mais que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? Il est temps que l'Evil Queen et ce type odieux sachent que leur plan n'a pas parfaitement fonctionné dit Emma d'un ton résolu... Et ce - grâce à Henry...

\- Henry s'exclama Blanche, mais je croyais que dans cet univers...

\- Oui maman, mais je suis persuadée qu'Henry a modifié quelque chose dans l'histoire, sans le dire à l'Evil Queen. Killian est vivant dans ce monde, alors qu'à la base elle voulait sa mort... Je demeure persuadée que c'est le fait d'Henry. Il pensait que si je retrouvais Kilian, je pourrais peut-être briser la malédiction...

\- Et il n'avait pas tort, dit David avec fougue. Tu n'as peut-être pas brisé la malédiction réellement, mais tu nous as rendu nos souvenirs !

\- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout faire pour rentrer chez nous ! conclut Blanche d'un ton résolu.

 ** _Voila voila, bon j'espère que vous êtes rassurés sur le sort de nos bébés...moi je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai trop hâte de les retrouver dans la série... Bon sinon votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ?_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Only You & Me - Fiction (CS) en plusieurs chapitres. Post 5x23 - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, mais les menaces sont plus que jamais d'actualité à Storybrooke (Mr Hyde, l'Evil Queen...) Vont-ils pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour eux et le futur pour lequel ils se sont tant battus ? Rating K (M selon chapitre) Drama - Romance**

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Au comble de l'inquiétude l'Evil Queen, escortée du Dr Hyde regagnaient la mairie, lorsque un homme, tout acquis au docteur et chargé par lui d'espionner les agissements d'Emma Swan, vint à leur rencontre.

\- Monsieur, dit-il obséquieusement. Il se passe de drôles de choses dans la maison du shérif.

\- Mais encore ? demanda le docteur Hyde en s'arrêtant net sur le parvis devant l'hôtel de ville.

Des coups de feu ont retentis, peu après que le shérif soir rentré chez lui, il y a peu de temps de cela. Au même moment, le dénommé David Nolan et la jeune infirmière qui travaille à l'hôpital sont arrivés...

\- Les Charming ! éructa l'Evil Queen, les yeux exorbités, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je suis resté de longues minutes devant la maison, mais il semble qu'ils y soient tous encore... Aussi ai-je préféré vous prévenir...

\- Et vous avez bien fait... répondit le docteur Hyde en se frottant pensivement le menton. Je crois très chère que nous devrions aller rendre une petite visite à notre bon shérif, qu'en dîtes vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- J'en dis que j'aurais mieux fait de supprimer ce maudit gamin tout à l'heure ! Tout est de sa faute, j'en suis sûre à présent. Il a fait quelque chose pour qu'ils retrouvent la mémoire, c'est évident...

\- Il y a autre chose, monsieur, hésita l'homme en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Juste avant que le shérif n'arrive, il y a cet homme, celui qui n'a plus qu'une main... Il est venu à la maison, à sonner à la porte, puis est entré par une des fenêtres...Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le shérif Walsh est arrivé...

\- Hook ! grimaça-t-elle... Je le croyais mort celui-là !

\- Non... mais je croyais que vous le saviez très chère... dit Hyde un peu surpris.

\- Croyez bien que si je l'avais su, j'aurais pris les mesures qui convenaient pour le faire disparaître... La voilà la faille que le gamin a évoqué tout à l'heure !

\- Ce type ! Ce manchot ?

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune conscience de ce qu'il représente pour la Sauveuse ? Je croyais pourtant vous l'avoir fait comprendre, c'est l'homme qu'elle aime !

\- Oui je le sais bien, mais alors ?

\- Alors, mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? s'énerva l'Evil Queen. Il s'agit d'un amour véritable, un amour approuvé par les dieux !

Hyde partit d'un rire guttural, puis toisa la jeune femme avec mépris.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous, vous êtes assez bête pour gober toutes ces fadaises. L'amour véritable, celui qui brise les sorts... allons donc ! Cela n'existe pas...

\- J'ai lancé le sort noir pour éliminer les Charming et résultat, le sort a été brisé à cause d'un baiser d'amour véritable...

\- Coïncidence !

\- Et la vague magique que nous avons ressenti tout à l'heure ? Vous ne pouvez pas la nier tout de même, lui opposa-t-elle d'un ton triomphant.

Mal à l'aise et ne sachant que répondre le Docteur Hyde, se contenta de fixer la jeune femme pensivement, puis se tournant vers la route, il dit :

\- Allons à la maison du shérif Walsh, voir ce qu'il en retourne exactement et nous jugerons après...

Avec un peu de mauvaise grâce, l'Evil Queen lui emboita le pas, sentant la rage et la haine pulser dans ses veines.

* * *

\- Que faisons-nous du corps de Walsh ? demanda Killian en pointant son regard sur le corps étendu près d'eux.

\- Il a besoin d'une sépulture descente, dit Blanche.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, chérie, dit David. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment...

La sonnette de l'entrée mit fin à leur questionnement. S'interrogeant du regard, David, Blanche, Emma et Killian restèrent quelques secondes, hésitants, sur la conduite à tenir. Puis Emma, se détacha du groupe et alla ouvrir, entrebâillant la porte, de manière à ce que la personne de l'autre côté ne voit pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée de voir sur son perron l'Evil Queen en personne, accompagnée de l'infâme Hyde et elle sentit l'adrénaline liée aux derniers évènements monter en elle.

Curieusement, elle sentit également pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cet étrange univers, la magie réapparaître, envahir ses membres, et fourmiller dans ses mains.

L'Evil Queen ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, et poussa la porte afin d'entrer et surtout de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans cette maison.

En un éclair, elle engloba la scène, les Charming, Hook et le corps recouvert d'un drap qui devait être celui de Walsh. Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ce gamin avait voulu jouer au plus malin avec elle, et bien elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain, en les toisant tour à tour. Que lui est-il arrivé ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant le corps.

\- C'est un accident murmura Emma d'une voix blanche.

L'Evil Queen parti d'un rire froid et sarcastique.

\- Et vous pensez réellement que je vais vous croire, miss Swan ? Heureusement que je suis bien informée... dit-elle en désignant Hyde de la main.

\- Vous nous faîtes surveiller, demanda Blanche d'une voix chargée de mépris.

\- Il le faut bien... répondit Hyde calmement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ... commença Emma.

\- Oh je vous en prie... Je sais très bien que c'est votre amoureux, le pirate manchot, qui est responsable, lâcha l'Evil Queen froidement...

\- Regina... tenta Blanche

\- Je ne suis pas cette idiote... On m'appelle majesté hurla-t-elle avec rage. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris, que je n'ai pas senti cette onde magique. Vous avez retrouvé vos souvenirs c'est évident, sinon pourquoi vous deux, pauvres imbéciles, vous seriez là ensembles ? dit-elle en désignant David et Blanche.

\- Que voulez-vous faire d'eux, très chère ? demanda Hyde, d'un ton dangereusement doucereux.

-Leur faire payer, bien sûr. Ils se sont tous les quatre rendus coupables et complices de meurtre...

\- C'était de la légitime défense ! s'insurgea Killian.

\- Vous taisez vous... grimaça l'Evil Queen en pointant son doigt juste sous le nez de Killian, qui recula instinctivement de quelques centimètres.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de nous ? s'inquiéta Blanche.

-La prison, pour le reste de vos existences... Ce sera parfait ! Encore mieux que prévue au fond... Votre bêtise m'a aidé finalement. Je n'aurais pas à vivre en supportant vos présences...Ainsi vous allez rejoindre le gamin et cette partie de moi si pitoyable.

Effarée, Emma enregistra, sans le laisser paraître qu'Henry et Regina étaient bien vivants dans cet univers, mais prisonniers apparemment. Elle savait à présent ce qu'ils leurs restaient à faire. Elle croisa le regard de ses parents et de Killian, tous avaient parfaitement compris eux aussi.

Elle se força à respirer profondément et aussi calmement que possible, au regard de la situation et appela de toute son âme et de toutes ses forces, sa magie. Elle aurait l'avantage de la surprise. Elle se recula très légèrement et avant que leurs deux ennemis n'aient le temps de réagir leur envoya de puissantes salves de magie qui les projetèrent à l'extérieur de la maison, quelques mètres plus bas, en deçà des marches du perron.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, dans un même ensemble, David, Blanche et Killian se précipitèrent pour les immobiliser le temps nécessaire pour fuir en direction de la bibliothèque. C'était là que se trouvaient les cellules secrètes à Storybrooke, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elles soient ailleurs dans cet univers.

Tandis qu'ils couraient tous les quatre à travers les rues de la ville, Emma imaginait le plan qu'ils allaient suivre. Libérer Regina et Henry, trouver la plume de l'auteur et les renvoyer tous dans leur univers, en laissant si possible, Hyde et l'Evil Queen piégés dans le livre.

Elle se surprit à prier que tout se passe bien cette fois, car il y avait de nombreuses vies en jeu, plus une nouvelle, là bien au chaud dans son ventre.

Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, Killian attrapa sa main et lui sourit avec tendresse, comme pour lui signifier, que tout irait bien désormais, car ils étaient ensembles. Et qu'ensembles ils pouvaient tout affronter.

 ** _Voilà voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre... tout doucement nous approchons de la fin de cette histoire... Alors un commentaire, une review ?_**


End file.
